How to Save Olympus Again
by SatyrsUnite
Summary: What happens when a Hermes daughter runs into camp with an emotional message to Annabeth, the heartbroken girlfriend of missing Percy Jackson? A very dangerous rescue mission that borderlines treason to the gods. Rated T for sword fighting violence.
1. Chapter 1

Rue's POV

Chill air howled passed my ears as I sprinted through the trees, weaving in and out of trunks faster than any sprinter, faster than any human. But I was slowing down, and the monster behind me knew that. I was going to be easy prey in a matter of minutes.

Poison ran through my veins, replacing adrenaline with venom. A huge bite in my side, oozing blood and pus, was the source of it. The Hydra had bitten me there, and a few other places, but this wound hurt way worse than the others. Fire seemed to be coursing through my entire body, and each breath seemed more like a desperate gasp for air. _I've got to get to the camp, _I chanted in my head like a mantra. _Hermes don't let it end this way, not now._

The gruesome beast chasing me was catching up. My sword felt heavier and heavier in my filthy hand. Only a hundred more meters until I reach the border…

Seventy five meters… fifty… twenty… ten… With one long scaly head the Hydra snapped onto my ankle, sending me skidding to the ground with a scream. I looked up into the snake demon with my fearful blue eyes. "Oh dear gods please help me," I whispered. I still needed to find Annabeth, daughter of Athena. I had a message… what was the message again? Oh gods please remember! This poison is screwing up my head!

I swung my sword and lopped off the head holding me, but another clamped down onto my shoulder, razor sharp teeth digging into my flesh like a hot knife into butter. A yelp escaped my lips, and my muscles seized up as I began to writhe in pain. No no no! Not like this! My blade whirled through the night, seeming to cut the sky as it sliced through the monster's second neck. It immediately began to sprout two more head, but the monster backed away for a split second. That was all I needed.

I dug my sword tip into the ground and pushed off my handle, giving me the shove I needed to get up to my insanely fast speed again. Racing through the camp border, I didn't look back as I left a roaring monster and my main weapon behind.

Jake's POV

Something was wrong. I knew it from the moment I woke up that something was going to happen today. In the morning I woke up, dressed, and stumbled out to the dining hall, thinking that would shake this strange feeling.

It didn't work. While everyone else crowded around the Apollo cabin's stone table, eating their breakfast like ravenous wolves, I was pushing around my scrambled eggs absent mindedly, not even bothering to take a bite. "Hey, Jake," one of my half brothers said, tapping my shoulder, "you okay?"

"Yeah, Shin," I whispered to my Asian sibling, "just a little out of it today."

"Hey, if you're worried about the Capture the Flag game tonight, don't sweat it. We'll wait for one of the leader cabins to beg us to play for them right? Ha, ha!"

I choked out a pity laugh. "Yeah, you're right." I pushed my plate away and stood up. "I'm going to go fly a few arrows. See you around." Before Shin or anyone else could say a word, I hurried out of the pavilion, stopping by my cabin that shimmered so bright, only kin of the sun god could gaze upon it. My bow was underneath my tidy wooden bunk, painted light yellow, my quiver not far away. Stocked with fresh arrows, I jogged over to the archery fields, spotting Chiron the centaur. He was the camp director of Camp Half Blood, where I was now, and where I have been for three summers. When the half man half horse saw me, he galloped over wearing his bright orange _Leave your hoof prints behind, not your tire treads!_ T-shirt.

"Jake!" he greeted, lifting his bow in the air.

"Good morning Chiron," I said, reaching back for an arrow. "How are you?"

"Very well my lad, very well indeed!" His kind brown eyes glanced me up and down, and his lips slightly turned down at the ends. "Jake, is anything wrong?"

I walked over to a point drawn out on the ground with blue chalk. Seventy meters away was a target, looking like the size of a pinhead held out at arm's length. I notched an arrow and gripped the waxed bowstring, my muscles rippling as my strong arm pulled it back.

"I just feel weird today," I began, concentrating on my aim, adjusting my grip on my arrow. "Something doesn't feel right to me. It's like I'm having a premonition or something."

"Dreams are troublesome for demigods Jake. You must be careful."

"I know, I know, but this isn't a dream Chiron." In one second my arrow was on my bow, the next, thudded into a wooden circle meters away. But my gut feeling was still there, inside me, gnawing at my insides like a tapeworm.

Chiron trotted nervously behind me. His eyes kept gazing at the sky. "I must go Jake. I have an appointment with Zeus. He gets cranky when I'm late. You must listen to yourself Jake. Take an afternoon nap. I know those always clear my head. Feel free to take on in the Big House while I'm away. Dionysus will not disturb you."

With those parting words he galloped away, leaving me to my own fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! I do not own these characters FYI, except Jake and Rue. Those are MINE! This fan fiction story is based off the incredible PJO series by Rick Riordan.

Please review!

Jake's POV

It was a few hours before I finally decided to crash out. Shin informed me that the Apollo cabin was allied with the Aphrodite, Demeter, Hecate, and Athena cabins for the Capture the Flag game tonight at, and before I suited up in my armor, I decided taking a little cat nap wouldn't be too bad. I was beat, because I had to scale the insane climbing wall and every muscle in my body was aching; even some of the hair on my arms burned right off because of the lava streaming down the cliff.

But I didn't sleep as well as I had hoped. One minute I was reclining in a leather La Z boy, and the next I was in the forest, alone, a small life force in a dark sea of solitary. I whirled around in shock, trying to figure out which way I came from or where to go next, but I couldn't remember a thing. "Hello?" I called out stupidly, knocking on a few trees to see if any nymphs would come out and talk to me. "Hey, um… is anyone hear?"

Great Jake. You're probably the victim of some idiotic prank the stupid Hermes kids are playing and you're just making it better for them by acting like a moron. Way to go.

"Travis, Conner?" I shouted, changing tactics. "I swear to the gods I will burn down your cabin if you don't knock it off right now!"

Silence. Only the wind moaned at me as it whistled through the tree canopies.

And then, out of nowhere, I saw her. A girl, dirty blonde hair, ripped up clothes, running for all she was worth. She had a huge gash down her right side and another on her ankle, bleeding bright crimson. But that didn't concern me. I was captivated by her eyes. Now, this wasn't some 'love at first sight' crap. Her eyes were wide, darting side to side quickly, like she had the wrath of Hades himself chasing after her. As the girl passed me, her foot snagged on a root and she skidded on the ground.

"Oh my gods are you okay?" I cried, kneeling by her side, but she didn't hear me. My outstretched hand passed right through her as I tried to touch her shoulder. The girl screamed in pain and effort as she struggled to stand up again and continue her break neck pace.

And suddenly, I heard the clanging of metal, shouts nearby but their owners hidden by the numerous tree trunks. I recognized a few of the voices, and I realized I was in the woods, here, at Camp Half Blood.

Ice cold water spilled onto my face, and I sputtered up from the chair.

"Get moving man," said my half brother Tyler, "game's about to start." He placed the now empty cup on the coffee table as I quickly suited up. I knew where I had to be, and by the looks of it I needed to get there fast.

I need reviews people! Read, write, love! (It gets better, promise!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter… Whoo! Hope you guys like this one… it's going to get better! I looked back at my previous chapters and realized they were REALLY short so hopefully this one is longer….**

**Once again only Rue, Jake, and Shin are my creations, and the rest are that ammmaaaazzzziiiinnnnggggg author Rick Riordan's!**

** Thanks for the feedback Diamondsgirl101!**

Rue's POV

Through the border, and the tips of my fingers and toes were starting to numb. When I took a breath, I couldn't suck in the air right, like my tongue kept getting in the way.

I could hear the familiar clashes of weapons and the yells of half bloods as they fought. By Hades, I had erupted in the middle of a Capture the Flag fight! Annabeth would be in the midst of it.

Every step I took seemed to tire me out more and more, and my eyelids grew so heavy I had to shake my head to keep awake. So much pain, feelings like I was roasting in white hot flames, but I must get through it, I must! I am Hermes' messenger! I can surely handle this… right?

"Raaaa!" cried a teen as he charged at me, sword held high above his head. In a swift motion I pulled my back up weapon, a sleek celestial bronze dagger, from my belt and stabbed the boy's breastplate. It dented enough for him to stagger back, where I followed through with a blow to the head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious, not dead... hopefully.

I sprinted past armored warriors, slashing to cut down a human obstacle, ducking to avoid a blade. Finally I caught a glimpse of Annabeth with my wild eyes. She was just beyond a large ditch, analyzing her team's movements as she studied a map. A black walkie talkie was held in her hand.

"Annabeth!" I screamed, leaping with all my might to jump the seven foot moat. Three Demeter kids locked shields, barricading me from Annabeth. A silver flag shimmered beautifully behind them. "Let me through!" I shouted, desperately trying to shove them aside. "Let me through! I'm not after your stupid flag!"

Annabeth's voice rang out. "Let her come!" I hurled myself at the daughter of Athena, clutching her armor straps to help keep myself upright, but my legs still felt like jelly. "Rue, oh my gods we need a medic! Sit down Rue, you're hurt!"

I shook my head, my tongue feeling big in my mouth, my head seeming to weight eight hundred pounds. "I-I can't," I said between gasps for air. "I-I have a message for you!"

Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed. "From whom?" she questioned cautiously.

"P-Percy." She nearly fainted. "He," I continued, black dots starting to cloud at the edge of my vision, "he's alright. He told me he'll be back soon. He said he misses you a-and not to worry and to help find him. S-somewhere in California…. Somewhere where there shouldn't be a forest but is…" My knees buckled and I kneeled on the dirt, head bowed, desperately trying to stay conscious.

When Annabeth spoke next, her voice was hesitant, shaky even, but she kept herself together. "Rue, let me call a medic…"

"No! I need to get, get back to him," with each word I tiredly attempted to stand back up. When I turned and started the short run to jump back over the ditch, someone's arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. "Stop!" I yelled, thrashing around weakly to break free. "I-I need to s-see Percy… he needs me!" Annabeth kneeled by me, cupping my chin with her hand. Wait, how'd I get on the floor?

"Sh…" Indecision flickered across her stormy eyes. She wanted me to go just as bad as I did. He was her boyfriend after all. "Rue, stay awake, okay?" Distantly I could hear someone calling for Chiron, the forest suddenly quiet, eerie. The battle had stopped, and half bloods were emerging from the woods around us to see what was happening. "Rue, stay awake!" I shook my head. No… I was so tired… like Hypnos cast a spell… the black dots were already covering up most of my vision… why resist the inevitable?

Jake's POV

The girl, Rue, was out cold. Last word she had said was something about a Hydra… was that what attacked her?

"Jake," Annabeth practically shrieked at me, "save her!"

I shifted uncomfortably. This was a girl from Hermes, my enemy… Ever since the god of thieves had sacrificed one of my dad's red sun cows to become immortal, their kin have been battling to gain back respect. She's kin of the man who dishonored my father! No way would I help her!

She _was_ the girl from my dream though… Chiron had said to listen to my dreams…

"Jake," blubbered Annabeth, patting Rue's pale face futilely, "please! You're the only medic near us!"

Darn my conscience. I placed my fingers on her neck, checking her pulse. It was faint, her heart barely flickering. She was going to live for much longer. I stared at her chest… okay but not in a perverted way. I wanted to know if she was still breathing, honest. Anyways, turns out she wasn't. "She's not breathing," I said grimly, gently adjusting her body to lie flat on the mud and leaves underfoot.

"She knows where Percy is! Save her dear gods Jake!" Tears were streaming down Annabeth's eyes. Wow, Annabeth _never_ cries, like, _never_. If this girl meant so much to her… God I can't believe I'm about to do this to save a _Hermes_ kid…

I bent over and pinched her nose closed, placing my lips over hers and blowing. Then I started to press on her diaphragm, trying to get the muscle to start expanding the lungs again. "Spread nectar on her wounds," I ordered the crying daughter of Athena. For once, she didn't saw a word. Her hands just worked steadily, probably glad she had something to do with herself.

Again I placed my lips onto Rue's, and again I felt a tiny tingle run up my spine. I was giving her life… that's what the tingle was about… I think.

Chiron galloped into the clearing moments later, a blur of white horse hair and tan human skin. He frowned when he saw Rue. "Oh poor girl. Did she at least deliver her message?"

Annabeth nodded while I kept resuscitating.

Come on girl, I thought, you can't die on me now!

Push on the chest, blow in air, push on the chest, blow in air. I went into an intense rhythm as I tried to get her lungs moving. Slowly, with what seemed like a painfully long time, her chest began to slowly rise and fall on her own accord.

I couldn't help but smile. Yes!

"Get her to the Big House, stat!"

I picked her up and dashed off, holding the fragile balance of life and death in my hands.

Rue's POV

My eyes flickered open. Where was I?

Every muscle in my body screamed in protest as I weakly sat up. I was about to call out to someone, anyone, when I remembered. Percy. First time I jumped up I collapsed back on the ground. A yelp escaped my dry lips, but I managed to get to my feet and hobble over to the porch door.

The sun was painfully bright in my face, and I squinted to look out at the fields and hills before me. I knew where I was now: the Big House.

"You have to get back inside," someone ordered quietly to my left. I saw a boy… who was he again? He… he… oh yeah, he stopped me from running back to Percy. Jerk.

"I-I need to go and see P-Percy." My back slid against the doorframe as I sank to the floorboards. The boy hurried to my side, staring at me critically as if I was about to die. Maybe I was, because my head was pounding and my muscles were aching like Hades.

"You can later, but right now you have to stay still," said the boy. I sighed.

"But Percy—"

"Can wait. Please, I don't want to have to resuscitate you again." I was helped up and dragged over to a plastic lawn chair on the porch. A deck of cards had been placed on the table nearby, in the middle of numerous cup rings. "Gods know saving one Hermes life is bad enough."

I looked the boy up and down. Dark hair, bright blue eyes... what god could he have come from? Maybe Aphrodite, but that cabin doesn't hate my cabin, yet. Ares? No; although he was tall and had a strong build, he didn't seem as ripped as a warrior child would be.

"What cabin are you from kid?" I asked, reaching out weakly for the cards.

"Apollo," he spat. That explains it. Probably upset about the whole 'baby Hermes + killed sun cow = Godliness' concept.

I eyed him warily, trying to shuffle the deck. My right arm jerked, from where the Hydra decided I was great monster chow, and fifty two cards fluttered to the floor like feathers. "Great," I muttered, rubbing my shoulder with my one good hand, "just fan-freaking-tastic."

"Drink more nectar and you should recover in a week or two."

"A week or two? I'll be unconditioned by then!"

"Listen," the Apollo son leaned in close, "you should shut up and just deal with it or I can set your arm again and make you so uncomfortable you would wish you were dead."

I leaned back and raised an eyebrow. Who did this guy think he was, threatening me?

"Are you threatening me?" I said, gritting my teeth. "Okay, what you just said was totally uncalled for. And you know what sun boy? I would have died honorably, having gone out and found a missing hero instead of being like you cowering in your shiny cabin corner."

He sprang upright, nearly rocking the table. "Now you listen one gods da—"

I jumped up, but a little more slow than he did. "What?" I dared him, locking icy gazes. "What can a sun boy like you do to me? I don't hate your cabin, so you shouldn't hate mine. Whatever went down hundreds of years ago is between Apollo and Hermes, not us."

And we stood glaring at each other for what seemed an eternity. It was one of those moments where if the other person was your friend, you would have cracked a smile because of the awkwardness. But not here. This was about dominance. And I was going to win.

Finally the boy lowered his eyes for a second in defeat. I flashed a grin. "Good boy," I snickered, extending an arm slowly. "Name's Rue."

He shook my hand. "Nice to meet you."

After a moment, I questioned, "You have a name sun boy or am I just going to stick with the nickname?" The half blood blushed but grinned.

"Jake Wilder."

After that it was somewhat smooth sailing. Jake had ordered me to drink a little more nectar before helping me walk towards the cabins. Campers were already milling about, most chatting with friends and siblings and going about their daily activities without a care in the world. The rest, though, were putting on false cheery bravados, but behind their masks I knew they were all worrying about one person: Perseus Jackson.

"Whoa," I gaped as I staggered past all of the newer cabins. A log cabin that made me want to curl up in a ball and sleep when I passed it had to be the home of Hypnos' children, God of Sleep. Another, made of dark obsidian slates with human skulls mounted above the doorway was Hades' child's: Nico di Angelo. "Do all minor gods have cabins here?"

Jake nodded, readjusting his grip on my waist. I was about to ask another question when something barreled into me, sending me on the ground. Before I knew what was happening a blade was tickling my throat.

**Come on people, I know you guys are reading this! REVIEW! Sharing is caring, SO CARE…. Please :D I need more than just one review people!**

** And I have chapter four hostage. So that's some motivation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Really appreciate it! By the way, this is present day, after the huge war with the Titans that Percy had to defeat… Okay: recommendation time. What do you want to see happen on the *secret* journey a group of campers make? I need help! Events, actions, romances, something, anything!**

Jake's POV

What just happened? One minute I'm holding up Rue and the next I'm on the ground, Shin holding a knife at her tan neck. Two of my half brothers, Michael and Grant, were pinning me down, laughing and smirking.

"What the hell!" I shouted, struggling to throw them off of me. "Get off! Come on guys, don't touch her!"

"You're defending the Hermes scum?" growled Shin, not taking his eyes from Rue. She was writhing on the ground, clutching her side and moaning in agony.

"Chiron's making me," I grumbled. Gods I hated helping this girl. "What's it to ya?" With a final shove I managed to right myself and push Shin away. "You okay Rue?" I touched her face, and a spark rose up my spine through my fingertips. She glanced up at me, her eyes watering as she tried not to cry out.

I couldn't believe I was being so nice to her, a _Hermes_ kid. But what she had said, about how this was our parents' war instead of ours, had really stuck with me. She was right; why _were_ we fighting? We had nothing to do with the matter. Get a grip Jake! Maybe this beautiful… gorgeous… _Hermes_ kid had a sort of charm speak. Snap out of it!

"Do you need help getting up?" She gave a slight nod and I lifted her up by her armpits. It took her a moment to steady herself, but she flashed me a smile, oh that sweet beautiful smile, in gratitude. What was wrong with me?

"That was totally unnecessary," pointed out Rue, glaring at Shin. Shin was the only other person in my cabin with black hair amidst the sea of blonde, but I guess you would expect that from a boy of Asian heritage.

"Don't care you stupid Hermes kid," Shin retorted.

"I happen to be an accomplice messenger for Hermes," Rue informed, raising her chin and pursing her small red lips. Oh my gods that face was adorable… wait, what? Get it together Jake! Rue winced as she took a step away from Shin, towards cabin eleven, her home.

I wrapped my arm around her petite frame and helped her start to back away from my family. "We'll talk later Shin," I said before turning my back on him and walking away.

Rue was silent as we made our way to her home: a small cramped cabin slated with copper. Caduceus engravings outlined the large windows and over the doorway, as well as the timber beams that held up the old roof. The whole place seemed to be in need of repair, with falling shingles, cracked window panes, and shifty stairs that led up to the entrance. I felt bad; she was already in pain and my stupid brothers threatened her. Great Jake. You're screwing up again.

"They probably won't want to see you this close to the cabin," informed Rue quietly, not meeting my eyes. I almost didn't hear her at first. I stopped a few feet away from the doorway, analyzing the faces glaring at me in the windows.

"Are you sure you can walk that far alone?"

She grinned. "Won't know until I try. Thanks…er… Jake."

"See ya around Rue."

It was painful to see her stumble to the door. She looked back at me, still watching her, smiled, and headed inside. Travis Stoll, a Hermes camper, approached the porch with a water balloon in his hand. I dashed off before I could find out his intentions.

Rue's POV

Jake was gone. After I glanced back, seeing the worry in his eyes, I gave a cheesy smile to let him know I was okay. But it probably looked more like a grimace, which was very unsettling.

"RUE!" bellowed Travis Stoll, co head counselor of the Hermes cabin. His blonde hair bobbed as my brother leapt over a sleeping bag to greet me, stopping by the doorway to glance out.

"Hey Travis," I whispered tiredly. I lifted one arm to give him an awkward hug, my other in a sling Jake had given me. I noticed that the room was, well, bigger than usual, like there were spare bunk beds instead of having unclaimed campers lying all over the ground. "What happened in here? Where, where are all the unclaimed?"

"Claimed," he snickered. "Ever since Percy made a deal with the gods, we've been pretty empty."

Percy. That just dropped my heart. I still needed to talk to Annabeth, and Chiron, and the other camp leaders, and… "Oh man, I'm so sorry Rue; I didn't mean to mention um, you know…"

"I need to talk to Annabeth." Before I could duck out, Connor, the other co counselor, barricaded my way.

"You should rest," he added, moving closer to his twin.

"Shut up Connor," I growled, attempting to shove past him.

"Rue, you are being ridiculous."

"But I need to tell Annabeth where Percy is! He… he was…" I furrowed my brow. Was I really forgetting where he was? No… no, no! "I need Chiron!" And with that I dashed out, stumbling along towards the Athena cabin. I burst in, campers jumping in shock as I scrounged around Annabeth's worktable for a map. With a marker I traced my last delivery route: New York, New York to Dallas, Texas and then somewhere near the top of California, immersed in forestry. That was where I saw Percy, but in what part?

"Rue?" Annabeth murmured as she walked into the room. I peered up for only a second. "You shouldn't be up."

"I know where Percy is, well, sort of." She hurried right over. I stabbed my finger against the map, circling a blob of green. "He's near here… somewhere in the Trinity and Shasta forests area. I just can't," I slammed my fist onto the table, "remember exactly where."

"We'll search the entire place then."

"Its not that simple. We'd have to cover at least a hundred miles, and fast. I don't know if the Roman kids spotted me… but maybe…"

"We can get Leo and Piper to come along. They gotta have some sort of bond with those kids. Jason needs to get over there anyhow."

"Who're they?"

"Prophecy kids. Jason's a son of Jupiter, Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo is a son of Hephaestus."

"Oh right." Like that would clear everything up. I shook my head and focused, staring intently at the map as if a little arrow would appear out of nowhere and point to Percy's location. I'm such an idiot.

"Um, Annabeth?" piped one of her siblings, Malcolm. "Are, are you okay?"

I looked up at the daughter of Athena. Her storm grey eyes were misting over with water, and a hand was to her mouth. She nodded, spilling a tear down one tan cheek. Malcolm immediately wrapped his arms around her as the water works continued.

"We'll need to get permission from Chiron to start a quest," I said grimly. "Meet you at the Big House when you're ready." Tucking the map in my back pocket I strode out the door.

I didn't get very far. My shoes caught on nothing and I tripped onto the ground, eating a delicious snack of dust and rocks. Yippee.

"Hey!" someone yelled far off to my left. I managed to look up as a boy, dark curly hair paired with deep tan skin hurried over. A blonde girl gracefully bobbed up behind up. "Hey, you okay?"

I'm really starting to hate everyone say that. "Yeah," I grimaced, trying to raise myself with the one good arm. The boy helped me up, he was surprisingly strong, and brushed me off.

"Are you new here or something?" he asked. I dug out the end of my camp necklace that hung down into my ragged shirt.

"I've been here longer than just about anybody," I said, revealing quite a colorful array of beads.

"I haven't seen you around," squeaked the girl, interlacing fingers with her friend. I eyed them warily, as if they were about to give me a united sucker punch or something.

"I'm gone most of the time. Usually visit briefly at night."

"Where do you go?" Gods what was it with this girl?

"Deliveries. I'm helping Hermes deliver more minor messages." From her very stature I could tell she was a daughter of Apollo. Her hands were rough from pulling a bowstring, her frame petite but muscular, and her bright blue eyes focused and concentrated on her current target: me. "What?" I snapped angrily. "Nothing to say now? Yes I'm a daughter of Hermes, and no, not every one of my kind is despicable or evil or someone to hate!"

She didn't say a word but just stared at me, shocked. "Just get going," her boyfriend snarled at me, attempting to glare me down, but it doesn't really work if you're the same height. "No one talks to my girlfriend that way!" I leapt back in alarm as his hands erupted in flame. The girl had only just been able to pull her hand away in time.

"Oh my gods…" I gasped, reaching for my sword. My fingers grasped empty air; it was still back on the other side of the border.

"Leo…" she cooed, pulling him back. "Don't do this Leo. Calm down, she only thought…"

His hard brown eyes softened when he gazed into her face.

"…that I hated her. You know, the Apollo/Hermes rivalry I was telling you about." Leo still took a step towards me, and, not wanting to look like a scared little kid, I advanced towards him as well. "Leo, please!" she cried, stepping in between us. A corner of her light shirt caught fire, and the flammable fabric erupted into flame from Leo's hands.

"Oh my gods!" I gasped, pulling her away from him as she shrieked in fear. Her boyfriend stood, mouth open, still as a statue as I beat out the fire with my bare hands. Finally, with the girl gasping and tears staining her cheeks, we both surveyed her ruined shirt, gaping holes revealing her smooth skin. I took off my outer shirt and handed it to her. "You alright girl?"

"Anne," she corrected, accepting the clothing and throwing it on. I still had a dirty tank top.

"Sorry it's kind of disgusting," I apologized, checking her skin for any serious burns. Only a little red patch on her stomach was the most severe injury. "I haven't had a shower in a few weeks."

"That's disgusting," Anne countered, but she still flashed a smile.

Leo embraced his girlfriend with normal hands. From the look on his face he felt terrible.

"I'm glad there's at least one Apollo camper that understands," I snickered as a hand crept onto my shoulder.

"Well you probably won't find anymore," Jake hissed as he leaned into my ear. "You are to rest. _I_ told you to rest."

"Shut it sun boy," I sneered back. "I have more important stuff to worry about than my own health."

"Gods are all of you Hermes children stupid or what?"

I whirled around to face him. "Take that back!"

"Get back to your cabin and maybe I will!"

"No!"

Jake threw his hands up into the air. "Quit being so stubborn Rue! Now get walking or else!"

"Make me!" I screamed back, shoving him with one hand.

"Fine!" He grabbed my legs and hefted me over one of his muscular shoulders. He winked at his sister. "See ya later Anne." I pounded my small fists against his back, kicking my legs and squirming.

"Put me down!" I roared, elbowing him hard. Jake buckled to the ground, where I twisted and looped my arm around his neck. His fingers clawed at me. Jake's face grew red as his lungs begged for air. With a swift back kick he threw me off of him and pinned my arms above my head, and no matter how hard I kicked and struggled he managed to keep his hold of me.

I cannot believe I was just pinned by _him._

Jake's POV

This girl was so weird! First she talks smack about me then she thinks she can wander off when only day or so ago she was almost killed by a stupid Hydra! And now I was having to hold her still, in the middle of the commons area, where everyone could see us.

"Let go of me sun boy!" cried Rue indignantly, squirming.

"Promise to get back to your bunk and I will!" I shouted back, nose to nose with her. We both locked eyes, sending out our best death glares to each other.

Before I decided to strangle her (because she would not stop resisting!), one meaty hand yanked me upright. I whirled around to yell at the camper, but stopped immediately once I saw who it was: Clarisse, head counselor of the Ares cabin.

"Hey," Rue smiled at the burly brunette, holding out her one uninjured arm so she could be lifted up. "How you been Clarisse? How's your boyfriend? You had promised to Iris Message me once this finally happened, but I had to find out from Chris himself!" I never thought I would actually see the Ares daughter blush, but sure enough Clarisse's face grew as red as her armor.

"Just fine Rue. I heard you had blown back in, last night at the game. Too bad I missed that; someone said you knocked out a kid easy while you were delirious." Rue just nodded and grinned before doing something that would've gotten most people ground into dust: she hugged Clarisse.

I was shocked; Leo and Anne were shocked. Clarisse seemed awkward in the embrace, but she soldiered through it.

Finally I had enough. "Okay," I began slowly, "what is going on here?"

"Clarisse, come with me to go see Chiron? We need permission to go save Percy."

"Whoa, whoa, like Percy _Jackson_, the son of the sea god?"

The two glared at me.

"I thought Apollo kids were supposed to be bright," snickered Rue, turning over her shoulder to my half sister. "But Anne is, of course." Leo and Anne happily skipped away while the other duo limped off towards the Big House, leaving me alone, my mind reeling at the insult.

I stomped back to my bunk and buried my face in the cool pillow. Even though I was agitated, I was still going to miss the comfort of my own bed. I didn't know it yet, but I would soon be thrown out into the cold harsh world beyond.

Scary thing is: I might not be coming back.

**As always, read, review and love it people! The intimidation/ fear tactic worked well, so…**

** REVIEW OR I'LL GET BORED WITH THE STORY! You don't write it, I think you hate it, and bye bye story. Plus, Jake stole chapter four so you need to form an angry mob and get it back.**

**JAKE: You'll never take me alive! Ha ha ha ha losers!**

**RUE (taking out a dagger from her belt): Dead works too. (Starts chasing after him!)**

**SATYRSUNITE (holding them apart): Review… ack… please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here we go again people. First off, before I forget, I would like to send a shout out for Diamondsgirl101's character, Anne, mentioned in the last chapter. And further on in this chapter you will meet Charlie and Carter, entirely Percylover008's (though I am suuuppppeeeerrrrr jealous about that!) haha. Thanks for letting me use these guys, and remember, you want a character to be mentioned, let me know! Alright, enjoy!**

Rue's POV

Chiron skittered nervously around the game room that doubled as the War/Conference hall, glancing up at the ceiling as though it might collapse in on us. Around the ping pong table sat all the head counselors of Camp Half Blood: Travis and Conner Stoll for Hermes cabin, Annabeth for Athena, Clarisse for Ares, Cole for Demeter, and a few others.

"What you're asking for Rue, it's unacceptable," Chiron whinnied, tapping his fingers on a paddle.

"Chiron, this is Percy we're talking about," Will Solace began, head of Apollo cabin. "Even if it means agreeing with the annoying Hermes twerps," my half brothers and I rose, our fists clenched, "we have to send in a rescue mission. We could give them Jason. He's a son of the Roman Zeus after all!"

"It's Jupiter you idiot," I growled, still pissed at Jake. It's hard to be neutral in this stupid 'not the demigods' problem' war our two cabins had going on.

"I'm sorry but I say no! Just yesterday I held council with all twelve Olympians on this very matter! You are not to interfere with the Roman sides of our leaders."

I propped my feet on the ping pong table. "I say we go anyway. Who's with me?" Cheers all around.

And suddenly a flash of light burst into the room, and a fist pounded onto the table. "No means no!" I turned my head to my right, and fell out of my chair. Everyone around me had their mouths open in shock but knelt onto the hardwood floor.

The Lord of the Sky was standing in our game room.

"Zeus!" cried Chiron, jumping up and banging his head on the ceiling.

"You will not, under any circumstances, search for Percy Jackson." I rose one hand respectfully. With his dark eyes and dulled black hair, he scanned over me before nodding. "Hermes' messenger: you may speak." His massive hands fidgeted with his tie, completing his dark blue pinstripe suit.

"In all due respect, sir," I added, cautiously glancing up at his face, "rescuing Percy Jackson would be the first step in successfully defeated the Earthborn that are threatening your throne. With the Argo II almost finished—" His mighty hands grabbed my shirt collars and he slammed me into the wall. I winced as I clutched his fists.

"You will never speak of this again! Do you understand? You are to never _ever_ contradict me! Do you understand?"  
>"But sir!" And Zeus slapped me across the face, as loud as a thunderclap.<p>

"My Lord!" Will Solace cried, horrified, as Zeus slapped me again.

"Shut it boy!" The God of Thunder and Lightning threw me across the room, so I landed in the lap of Drew, the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. She pursed her lips and shoved me off of her, smoothing out her super short mini skirt. "Do I make myself clear?" bellowed the god at all of us.

"Yes sir!" everyone shouted in fear. I groaned on the floor, clutching my face. That hurt so bad… with every hit a lightning bolt seemed to spike through my body. My hair was standing on end.

With a burst of light, our meeting with the king god was over. Everyone stood still, not believing what just happened. I was the first to move, actually moving to my knees and raising my head up to the table. Immediately the campers gasped.

"Oh my gods are you okay Rue? That was insane!" Connor and Travis said in unison, pointing at my cheek.

"What?" I slurred, my face numb. Drew reached into her purse and pulled out a contact mirror, clicking it open and handing it over to me. I screamed when I saw the huge red outline of a mighty hand across my face. "That hurt so badly! My cheek is still stinging! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Clarisse had begun poking my jaw. "Knock it off!"

I cannot believe it: I was just slapped by the god of thunder, twice!

"I think you know your answer children. Obey or there will be... consequences to pay."

And Chiron clattered from the room. He had just sat there while I was being attacked. He didn't even object. Chi-Chiron had done… nothing. You know what, the gods are wrong.

"Well you guys know what we do now," Travis began slowly, in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, get ice," I said, rubbing my jaw.

"No, Travis is right." I peered over at Annabeth, who had been silent all this time. "We go get Percy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," shouted Cole, the camper from Demeter. "Did you not see what just happened? Rue was just beaten by Zeus!"

"Shut up!" snapped Clarisse. "Do you want the gods to hear us from all the way up at Olympus?"  
>Cole glared at her but continued. "Guys this is crazy, like, Hypnos kids getting up before lunch crazy."<p>

I nodded. "He's right. Annabeth, I know you're upset by Percy being gone and everything, I get that, but how would we be able to assemble a team and sneak away without Chiron or the Olympians knowing?"

The daughter of Athena looked up, winking, the twinkle back in her sad eyes. "Leave that to me."

Jake's POV

The whole camp was alive with energy. After the emergency meeting Chiron had with the head counselors, he galloped out of Big House as fast as possible, heading for the strawberry fields. Minutes later, all of the other campers sprinted out, spreading out to random campers and whispering in their ears. Once they finished, that person would dart out to another, and the process would repeat. Finally Clarisse came up to me.

At first I was nervous. "Okay if you're here just to give me a five star I'm running," I said, arms up protectively.

"Shut up." She grabbed my head none too gently and started to talk softly. "We were denied a quest to rescue Percy. The gods don't want him to be found if it means crossing over to the Roman camp."

"What?" My eyes were wide. They need that water boy! _We_ need him!

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. Anyway, tonight at the campfire, when Will asks if everyone wants to play Truth or Dare, you scream as loud as you can and stomp your right foot, got it?"

"Um… why?" I expected her to hold up a hand and slowly curl her fingers into a fist, saying "I've got five good reasons." To my relief she didn't.

"That's to know you won't nark to Chiron or anyone, and that you're in. Mum's the word. We're telling every half blood. Spread the word."

"I thought mum's the word." She thumped the back of my head before running off.

That night, as I hurried towards the bonfire and sat on a stone bench, I was pissed. Everyone was pissed. After everything we had done for them, especially what Percy had sacrificed, the gods weren't willing to save him so they could keep their poised face. How dare they?

"Alright people," Chiron began once everyone was settled in the concrete outdoor theater. Rue and I managed to lock gazes, and we both pulled faces before our siblings snapped us out of it. I probably seemed like an idiot, but Rue still looked as gorgeous as ever while she was sticking her tongue out at me.

Gods why am I thinking this? She's Hermes, she's enemy, Hermes, enemy. I must remember that.

"To start off this sing a long, I would like to call up Will Solace from the Apollo cabin!" Grant and Michael clapped Will's back as he leapt over me to reach the ground.

"Hey everybody!" smiled my brother, waving his hand as he looked up into the stands.

"Hiya Will!" screamed one of the Hermes kids: Charlie, one of the new kids, I think. He must've had a candy bar or something, because he seemed hyper. Will kept grinning, glancing mischievously at the crowd.

"Okay, I thought we should switch this up a bit. I say… who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

I thought my ear drums would burst. Immediately people began shrieking. I joined in and stopped my right foot repeatedly with everyone else. Amidst the crowd I was able to spot Annabeth, a tear in her eye and another dripping down her cheek. Yes, Annabeth, we were ready.

Percy Jackson, here we come.

Rue's POV

I stayed as far away from Chiron as possible the next few days. The horseman was easier to dupe then I thought, I must admit. Usually Chiron doesn't miss a beat with what's happening, but he was too preoccupied with the, erm, example, I was made out of and how to make it up to me. At dinner once, I caught him staring at me. I glared daggers at him and began the silent treatment, albeit his normally friendly eyes were welling with hurt and shame.

Whatever. He deserves to feel bad.

I stopped by the Athena cabin, my muscles still a bit sore from the Hydra. The nectar had fixed me up pretty well, but sometimes the Happy Juice doesn't work fully. Charlie was there, one of my newer siblings, along with his Hephaestus girlfriend Carter. I think they made a great couple; they were still pretty shy though. I'm fine with it. More fun for me.

"Hey love doves," I cooed, wrapping my arms around their shoulders and sticking my head in between theirs. Charlie made a face before shrugging me off. I rubbed my hand through his hair before heading deeper into the cabin, off to where Annabeth was working at her desk. A few of her brothers and sisters were crowding around her. "Annabeth." Everyone parted to let me through. "Alright, hit me with your game plan. I want to see if I can nitpick it."

Annabeth didn't hesitate. "Alright. Leo told me the Argo II is ready to go. All the team will need is supplies."

"Good. List of supplies?" She handed me a small sheet of parchment. My eyes scanned down it like many times before. Alright, this was for one person. Four liters of water, minimum, check. Extra set of clothes, check. Canteen of nectar, baggie of ambrosia, check. Food, check. Money, check. Drachmas, check. First aid kit, gotcha. "Okay, looks pretty good. Just add sunscreen and extra socks."

The daughter of Athena grabbed her list and reviewed in quizzically. "Socks? I did."

"No, you said extra clothes, not socks specifically."

"But why—?"

"Trust me, when your socks get dirty, nobody's happy."

She grudgingly shrugged but scribbled it down.

"As I was saying, the team leaves in the middle of the night. Someone will put in a cough syrup or some other drug in Chiron's tea, seeing as Mr. D isn't here due to a granted vacation. That will probably be a job from a Hermes kid."

"Charlie!" I barked across the room. He came running.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, standing straight.

"You're gonna go to Connor or Travis and tell them you need something to make Chiron unconscious when he drinks his tea. Then come back here to see when Annabeth wants you to put it in. Got it?"

"But Rue, me? I'm so inexperienced!"

"Rite of passage. You're up. Now go make Chiron go nighty-night." My brother ran off, his blonde curls bouncing with every step.

I turned my attention back to Annabeth. "Continue."

"The Argo II will be waiting down by the strawberry fields; we just have to watch out for Argus and the Harpies."

I clucked my tongue unhappily. "How the heck are we gonna get that thing out of Bunker Nine?"

"Leo and Nyssa of Hephaestus cabin have got that covered."

"And this will take place?" I asked.

"In two days. Until then we need to get the team set up, ready to go, and try not to blow our cover from Chiron and the gods. They'll be super suspicious for a bit."

"I know exactly what to do. Trust me, day before the team leaves, I got it covered. Whose on it? Piper, Leo, and Jason, of course, and then you, because he's your boyfriend…"

"Well, I was thinking…" her voice trailed off. Uh oh, that can't be good. I raised an eyebrow, signaling to keep going. "We'll need to cover a lot of ground… and the Argo II can only cover so much so quickly…" She paused again. This was not going to be good. "I want you to come."

"That's it?" I smiled, leaning up and putting a hand on my hip. "That's all—" She stopped me with a hand.

"You and Jake." My heart sank. Him? _Him?_ My mouth stretched into a snarl. "Okay before you go ballistic just hear me out! You and Jake are the fastest long distance, sprinting, whatever-you-want-to-call-it we have. You guys have the best shot of finding Percy the quickest." She's was right. I didn't like it, but you can't really compete with a daughter of Athena, because you are _always_ wrong. Always.

"Did you tell Jake?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"No," she admitted, "but he's coming over soon so I can break the news." I turned my back on her so I can stomp out the door before he gets here. With a final parting, Annabeth called out, "get your brothers to get the supplies!"

Jake's POV.

Alright, this sucked. I just found out I had to go on this unofficial quest that not even our oracle can know about with _her_. I hate my life!

"You alright Jake?" Shin asked after I told him my bad news. "Because I can take care of that skinny little witch for ya if you want."

I widened my eyes, horrified. "No, no!" I stopped quickly as I took my bow and quiver. "Want to go out and practice with me?"

"Nah, I'm scheduled to do the climbing wall."

"Ooh, harsh. Have fun," I snickered, flinging my quiver over my back and marching out towards the practice fields.

In two days from now I'll be on my first quest. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that Annabeth would like to take me, honestly… but what if I screw up? What if its all down to me and I choke? What if—what the gods is she doing here?

Rue fired off an arrow from a white birch bow, thudding seventy meters away. She squinted her eyes to see her result, scowled, then reached into her quiver for another. I sidled up next to her without a word and notched an arrow, hitting a bull's eye my first try. I glanced over to see Rue's reaction: stone faced.

As she lined up another arrow, I studied her form. Alright, good grip on the bowstring, strong pull back so the fletch was at her lips, then release. It hit just below the red circle far away. She shook her head and tried again. Again, just below.

"If you grip your bow a bit higher you'll get straight in the middle," I told her, crossing my arms. I thought she was going to say some smart aleck comment, but her small left hand moved up and her fingers adjusted their hold. Arrow to her pale pink lips, her gorgeous face concentrating on her target, her brow furrowed slightly… back to Earth Jake… she released her arrow and it thudded solidly in the target, right in the middle. Her eyebrows raised; wow she did that a lot.

"Hm, thanks sun boy." Rue trudged off to go and collect her arrows. I fired off a few more before jogging out to meet her, halfway to her destination.

"So we're gonna be working together," I said, wondering if she had already heard or not.

"I know, on the camp store." What? Oh, right, that was the codename for our operation. "Let's not get too comfortable, alright? I don't want to have you whipping me with the tube socks while we're doing this thing."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Only if you don't steal the wares, or my wallet." Rue glared at me. Soon we were at the targets, plucking out arrows. Rue rolled her eyes and glared.

"Way to stereotype sun boy."

"There it is!"

"What?"

"The smart remark after I say something." She didn't respond, instead choosing to silently fume. "I've got a question for you. Why do you keep calling me 'sun boy'?"

"You're a son of Apollo, and you're a boy, right? I don't know, maybe I should call you sun girl since your hair is so long."

"Its barely level to my mouth!"

Rue smirked; the traditional Hermes expression. Gods why did this girl hate me? Well… I did kind of provoke it though… no Jake shut up, she's to blame here! Right? This girl is driving me insane.

I glanced over at our starting point. Some person was walking up, bow at the ready. _We should probably get out of here_, I thought. But I still want to talk to Rue. What to do, what to do…

Rue cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah?"

"You weren't listening to me."

"Yeah, you and your lies." Rue's mouth went into a little 'O' shape and she turned swiftly on her heel before beginning to march away. Okay, that was a little mean, I must admit. I chased after her, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. "Rue, hey Rue, come on, I'm sorry. That was a bit out of line." Silence. "Aw Rue, don't be like that. I said I was sorry."

"You're impossible, you know that? An absolutely blockheaded egotisti—"

A slight flash caught in the corner of my eye, and I dove for Rue. She squeaked as we tumbled to the high field grass, a yellow wood arrow with white feathers piercing the space where she had been standing. Her chilling blue eyes staring deep into mine, shocked, that perfect little O back on her perfect little face. After a few long moments of staring at each other like morons, her gaze shifted to the shot that almost killed her, and then back to the guy who saved her.

I'm such a stud.

**Sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do guys! I'll put your characters in more Percylover008 and Diamondsgirl101 next chapter, just wanted to have a little moment between Rue and Jake while getting the whole planning into action.**

** *Remember people, if you have an suggestions on what should happen during their quest, tell me in a review!**

** I've got connections with Hades, and I can make your life very… unpleasant… if I find out a few readers have read but not reviewed!**

**Read, review, LOVE 3 thanks everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again Anne is Diamondsgirl101's character, Charlie and Carter is Percylovers008's, and I wouldn't be writing this if Rick Riordan hadn't written the PJO series first!**

Rue's POV

Staring into Jake's eyes was awe inspiring. Dark blue orbs that had a ring of light blue and flecks of navy in the cornea… beautiful. I was lying on my back, the green grass tickling my bare skin, as Jake lie on top of me. For a moment I was stunned, but then I realized what had just happened: someone almost killed me.

I didn't want to move; I could stay right here, with Jake near me, forever…

By Gods Rue get your head out of the clouds! Idiot!

"You good?" Jake whispered after a few awkward yet glorious seconds. I could only nod; my shock had led to the inability to speak. Cautiously Jake peered over the prairie grass and at the shooter. He waved his arms frantically to let the guy know he was there, in the way of the target. Finally Jake stood all the way up and held a hand down to me. "It's alright. No one's going to fire." When he saw a trace of nervousness flicker across my face, he flashed one brilliant, easy going smile. "Promise." Jake pulled me up as a familiar Asian boy trotted up, and suddenly, I grew angry. This guy had fired at me. He could clearly see me; I was wearing a bright orange Camp Half Blood tee, taken from the camp store after I took a shower. "Shin?" Jake gasped in disbelief.

Sun boys; some of them aren't as bright as the others I suppose.

"Darn. Thanks for making me miss Jake," hissed the brother.

"You!" I accused, advancing over to him and wrenching him by his jacket lapels. "Why the hell did you fire at me? I know you could see me!"

"Get off of me you Hermes scum!" growled the son of Apollo, shoving me away. I charged him, wrapping my arm around his neck. Shin's hands curled like claws as he pulled at my arms, but in the end he elbowed my gut and we tumbled to the ground. Shin managed to get on top and give me a few good uppercuts to my face, but I made sure to punch the daylights out of him as well. We rolled and rolled, Jake screaming at us to stop and get off each other, but we still threw a few knees, wrapped a few chokeholds, and most scary to me, crushed on my windpipe. Shin was holding his forearm to my throat, pushing down, his face squishing my face. My limbs were trapped underneath him, so I did the only option I had left: bite down on his finger as hard as I could.

The boy shrieked in agony as he jerked away. Jake took the opportunity to pull him away and hold us apart, shouting at someone to come help him. Charlie and Carter rushed over, their romantic walk around the fields so rudely interrupted. Piper came over too, her knife in her hand. She had probably been headed to the straw dummies further along the training grounds. Charlie and Carter were holding me back, while a few other of Jake's siblings were keeping their moron of a brother at bay.

"Hey, hey!" Piper yelled over the noise. "What's this all about?"

"He tried to kill me!" I roared, trying to lunge, but Charlie held me back. Carter placed a slender hand on my shoulder, as if that would be enough to stop me from attempting to tear Shin's throat out.

"Lies! Don't listen to the Hermes infidels!" cried out my attacker. I could feel Charlie stiffen beside me.

"You watch your mouth you Asian tyrant!"

We both struggled to beat the crap out of each other again. Chiron came galloping up, and instantly I started laughing, cackling like a maniacal man. "Oh goody, here comes Chiron, all bold and noble protector of the demigods!"

"What happened here?" Chiron barked, ignoring my witty remark.

"Shin almost killed Rue," Jake explained. "She was clearly visible on the target; he threatened to 'take care' of her earlier this morning to me."

Shin started spitting curses at Jake for ratting him out.

"Put him in the Big House. I'll talk to him in a few minutes." Jake dragged his brother away, glancing back and studying me with worried eyes. Oh how those eyes make me melt… "Are you okay Rue? You aren't hurt are you?" I faced Chiron, anger burning inside of me.

"Why would you care? I should just call Shin back over here so he can beat the daylights out of me. Wouldn't make a difference whether you were watching or not."

Chiron's eyes misted over with remorse. "I'm sorry but—"

"Can it Chiron. I don't want to hear your excuses. You didn't stand up for me when Zeus slapped me, and you surely won't do it now." Everyone gasped. I shrugged off Carter and Charlie's hands, picked up my arrows and bow, and hurried away, taking Charlie with me.

Still Rue's POV

Charlie didn't say a word as we headed to the Hermes cabin. We burst into the door, startling Travis and Connor, and I pushed Charlie forward angrily.

"Where's the fire Rue?" cajoled Connor, clapping Charlie on the shoulder.

"Tomorrow we're leaving, so tonight we have to raid the student store, alright? And Charlie needs to learn how to slip the toxin into Chiron's tea by tomorrow night, so who's gonna teach him?"

Connor and Travis both whistled, and a sister and brother came hurrying over.

"Sup Bev, Jon," I greeted, motioning to Charlie with a hand. "You know the plan for tomorrow. Get Charlie here to slip the drug into a drink without getting noticed."

"Sure thing Rue," nodded Bev, taking our brother by the hand. The three of them rushed out.

"Now," I turned my attention back to Travis and Connor, "let's figure out the raid."

Later that night, while all the campers were asleep, the six of us Hermes children snuck out to the dining pavilion, hiding behind columns and treading silently over to the camp store nearby. With a few bobby pins I picked open the lock and dove in through the customer service window. Everyone followed before we shut the windows and were thrown into pitch black, darker than the pits of Tartarus.

"Alright," Travis whispered. "Bev, you get the clothes, Jon, money, Charlie, water, Rue, ambrosia and nectar, Connor, sunscreen and backpacks. I'll keep watch." We swiftly went to work, our nimble hands picking through locks, grates, and safes. I opened a few canteens and drained a few containers of the healing liquid into them, then put squares of ambrosia from the fridge into little baggies. Hopefully this would be enough.

"Do you guys do this, like, a lot?" piped Charlie loudly. "You seem to be pretty methodical—!" Jon put a hand over his mouth, a finger to his own lips. Travis was staring intently out of a small hole.

"Harpy," he mouthed, c licking off his flashlight. We all did the same. Once the coast was clear, we all packed up and shuffled along.

We passed by the Apollo cabin, tempted to egg their wall in the night, but decided against it, even though we were itching to prank someone. We weren't even tired; the ADHD and adrenaline were kicking in.

"Charlie, pick a cabin," chuckled Connor, eyeing us veterans with a mischievous smile. All smirked except for our latest sibling.

"Why?" Aw… he was still so innocent… We'll need to change that.

"Just pick."

The boy spun around on his heels, gazing at the circle of demigods' homes, mind reeling with questions. "Um… Aphro—"

"Don't say the goddess's name. She will hear you, and stop our plans," Travis warned. Charlie then pointed to the Aphrodite cabin, a red doormat and cabin structure that looked like a runway and red carpet. How fitting.

Connor reached into the backpack he had slung over his shoulder and tossed out a white bottle to everyone. "What's this? Bev enquired, shaking a little powder into her hand.

"Ghost make up. We'll put it over those glamorous gals' cosmetics. Just wait; tomorrow will be _hilarious_!"

Jake's POV

The way I woke up this morning: a loud chorus of screams piercing my ear drums. I rushed outside with the rest of the camp to see what was the matter.

Girls and guys from the Aphrodite cabin were rushing out of their rooms, their faces as white as chalk. Half were stampeding towards the public bathrooms, while the others were storming towards the cackling Hermes kids. Rue was bent over, her face red, guffawing at the outcome of their marvelous prank. Oh how her laugh seemed to lift up my very soul… Jake you are such a screw up. Stop thinking about her! Anyway, Connor and Travis were on the ground, rolling and clutching their stomachs, while Bev and Jon were congratulating Charlie on his first well executed practical joke.

"Rue!" Drew, the Aphrodite head counselor, shrieked, coming forward with her clawed hands extended. Rue and Travis looked at each other before bolting inside their cabin, along with the rest of their siblings. The scorned Aphrodite children pounded on their door, even digging into it with nail files, before realizing their attempts were futile and they were just making themselves look like bigger idiots. They all ran to go wash off their face, or at least try to. The stuff seemed to be partially stained onto their faces.

Gods, stupid Hermes kids. I returned to my pillow and shut my eyes, falling asleep in a few moments, but I was only able to rest for nearly an hour more. At that time I had to dress and get ready for breakfast.

All the campers were busy milling around, heading up to the altar to burn a portion of their pancakes or waffles. I flung two sizzling greasy pieces of bacon and said a silent prayer to my dad, just for protection and forgiveness. I didn't specify on what.

The ghosts of the Love Goddess bitterly strutted into the dining pavilion and sat at their table, the last to arrive. Some threw a few cubes of fruit at the mischief makers while others simply glared icy daggers.

As I was coming from the alter, I bumped into Rue. She was holding an empty plate, heaped high with Belgian waffles smothered in syrup, which promptly got over both of our shirts when I rammed into her. "I wasn't hungry anyway," she sighed.

"I am so sorry Rue I didn't see you there!" I apologized. Then I did something that made me so embarrassed, I wanted to run and hide. I dabbed my finger in a pool on her stained shirt and put it to my tongue. Rue was staring at me, astonished. "You have maple syrup everywhere…"

"Did you just _taste_ me?"

My face reddened. "I am soo sorry!"

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Something was off; there was a different morose tone in her voice that replaced her easy going happy-go-lucky one. She wouldn't meet my eyes, and before I could say anything she spun around and quickly walked out. Shin pointed and laughed at her while she made her dash.

I sat down beside Will and Grant, angry at Shin for mocking her, angry at myself. Putting my head on my arms I listened to everyone eat for a moment. "Hey man," said Will, elbowing my shoulder, "you gonna go after her?"

My head snapped up. "What?"

Will swallowed his piece of pancake before talking real slow like I was dumb. Well, maybe I was; I was so confused right now. "Are, you, going, to, go, after, her?"

"Why would I?"

He frowned, something he rarely ever did. I didn't like it. "Even though she's a Hermes kid, she did seem to be down in the dumps." I stared at my brother blankly, mouth open. His blue eyes grew into thin slits as he studied me. "Go give her a hug you moron. You know she would do that for you if you were feeling like a pile of Pegasus crap." To motivate me he shoved me off the stone bench, and I staggered outside. Rue was barely two hundred meters away. She had her hands clasped behind her head, heading towards her cabin. I sprinted after her, bursting into her cabin just a few moments after she did.

I have the worst timing. Rue was changing her shirt right as I walked in. If I was one of those gross guys who think women are just possessions, I would have been totally intrigued. She had a runner's body, lean sides, tan skin, flat stomach… gods she was beautiful.

Rue screamed and I covered my eyes with one hand. "Oh my gods I am so sorry Rue!"

"Get out!" she cried, throwing her pillow at me.

"I didn't see anything! You had one of those sports things on!" She picked up a pair of tennis shoes that were lying around and chucked them at me.

"I think I would know that!" The sneakers hit my head, and I dove onto the porch. Inside Rue was cursing her misfortune and stupid sun boys, aka me. Once she was fully dressed she met me outside, steaming. I turned to her with my hands out in a surrendering gesture. "Rue I am so sorry I totally did not mean to—!"

"Why are you even here?" accused the girl, ready to strangle me.

"Because you seemed pretty out of it!" I defended. "Will told me to give you a hug!" Her eyes softened, and her scowl turned up so it was just a line of perfect pink lip. My face grew even hotter.

"Solace? As in Apollo cabin Solace?" I nodded. "Why would he care?"

I shrugged. "Don't know," I murmured. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before I began to back away down the stairs. "Well, I guess I should be going now…"

Rue snickered. "So I'm getting ripped off then? No hug?"

"Only if you want one." She didn't say some witty retort, or slap me; she did something completely out of her nature. With tears in her eyes, she gave me a barely perceivable nod and held out her small arms. I wrapped her up in my own as she pressed her face into my chest. Soon my shirt was drenched with her silent sobs. "Hey…" I cooed, hesitantly putting one hand on the back of her head and stroking her silky honey colored hair. "Sh, don't cry. What are you so upset about?"

"I'm gonna screw up the store, I just know it." She bawled loudly, turning her head so they were muffled.

Store? Oh, yup, the rescue mission. "Don't worry about it Rue. You'll do great; I guarantee it."

"But you don't get it. I run messages for Hermes to places all over, but none were as important as… as… you know!" This girl seemed like the toughest person in the world to me, and here she was, freaking out if she was going to screw this up or not.

"Rue, you're being ridiculous. If anyone is gonna throw this thing, its gonna be Leo, Piper, or Jason. They have the least amount of experience."

"Great. That makes me feel a whole lot better."

Why do I keep screwing up? "What I mean is—"

Rue peered up and flashed her bright white smile. "I get it Jake. Thanks." And we just stood like that, me stroking her hair and holding an amazing girl in my arms, she not trying to break away. I think I've died and gone to Elysium.

Rue's POV

That was one _crazy_ evening. Charlie was uptight about slipping tons of cough syrup into Chiron's chamomile, so I made it one of my top priorities to accompany to the Big House while he did the deed. After a few minutes once Charlie returned, quite shaken, Chiron's loud obnoxious snoring floated from inside.

We sprinted off, where Annabeth met me by the strawberry fields. Jake, Leo, Jason, and Piper were all there as well, jackets on, backpacks slung over their shoulders. The Hephaestus team was on board the Argo II making last minute checks and repairs.

The vessel was amazing. Glittering copper, in the shape of a Greek ship, it was bending the very laws of physics by floating on air. "Leo," I said in awe, "this, this is magnificent! How on Earth did you get this out of the workshop?"

"Lots of butter, molten metal, and spatulas," he replied. When he saw me raise an eyebrow, he chuckled. "Don't ask." Then Leo departed to go and say goodbye to his girlfriend, Anne. A few tears had left silver trails down her cheeks, just visible in the moonlight. Jake sidled over, holding his head, as Annabeth talked his ear off about the Greek conventions of sailing.

"…with the arched staircase to the separate decks to provide room for a lavish captain's chambers and for a better view of the seas ahead for the navigator and helmsman," finished the daughter of Athena matter-of-factly.

"Really. I had no idea," commented Jake, catching my eyes and shaking his head in confusion.

"Oh yeah. The architecture of ships was very unique with many cultures due to the different needs of the—"

"Annabeth," I interrupted, saving Jake from getting his ear yakked off. "Is everything ready? We should get going. The sooner we're off the better I'll feel."

"I agree," she replied, her grey eyes wide with excitement. "Let's get going!"

I watched all of the young couples gather together to say hello or goodbye: Carter jumped from the ship into Charlie's waiting arms, while Anne and Leo were holding on to each other like there was no tomorrow. For them, there actually wasn't; Leo would be leaving her behind as we made the trip. Anne was crying, Leo was trying to comfort her, but they wouldn't break apart.

"You alright?" Jake whispered in my ear while Annabeth went over a final check list aloud. I nodded, but I was still worried I would blow the mission. Sometimes in stressful situations I just freeze, and ruin everything.

Jake didn't believe me. His hand trailed down to my arm, wrapping around my fingers. His skin radiated heat, probably because of the whole "my dad drives the sun chariot on a daily basis" godly parent thing. "You'll do fine, alright? I'm son of the Prophecy God, the guy who deals with oracles on a daily basis; I sort of have premonitions about this stuff."

That lifted my spirits a bit. He did have a point…

Jake smiled when he saw my expression change. "That's better," he murmured, weaving his fingers with mine.

"Are you guys even listening to me?" snapped Annabeth, peering up from her scrap of paper. Jake and I separated, blushing furiously, as we stared at her. She eyed us with a humorous glint. "All right get on the ship lovebirds."

"What? No!" shouted Jake and I in unison, pushing each other away to keep up our act.

"Sure, sure…" I shoved Jake back before sprinting away from him, hopping aboard the Hephaestus masterpiece. Jake jumped up and tackled me from behind. We struggled for a bit, neither gaining the advantage, before by sheer strength he was able to pin my arms to the flooring.

"Gods I hate it when you do that!" I snapped.

"I find it enjoyable." I growled in his face before he smiled and stood up, extending a hand to help me from the ground.

This was gonna be a long quest.

**I didn't get many reviews last time guys! START REVIEWING because I'm getting pretty discouraged…**

** You don't review, I don't post, and you'll never know what happens to the blooming romance of Rue and Jake!**

**RUE: I am not in love with **_**him**_**!**

**JAKE: What would be so bad about that? I think I'm great bachelor!**

**RUE: And that's all you'll ever be… *snickers***

**JAKE (chasing after Rue): You take that back you beautiful Hermes scum!**

**RUE (chuckling mischievously): You'll never have me!**

**SATYRSUNITE: Guys, shut up and get back on the Argo!**

** Read, review, love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, I do not own PJO, nor will I ever. Sadly. I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT GUYS! COME ON, IM GETTING NOTHING HERE!**

**Review!**

Jake's POV

Rue… the name sounded amazing, as it rolled off my tongue… Rue… Last night had been amazing. First, I had held Rue's hand, even though it was only for a second, and then once everyone had been on the Argo II and we were a few miles from the camp, Rue had leaned against me as we sat on the top deck, watching Leo steer the vessel.

Love. My. Life.

In the morning Annabeth was at the very tip of the ship, gazing out intently at the trees that were under us. I came over to her, holding two apples in my hands. "Here," I gently whispered, nudging her arm with one fruit. She looked down at it and took it, grudgingly. "You have to eat Annabeth," I said when she didn't take a bite. "You'll need to keep up your strength for our journey. We're gonna be in deep trouble when we get back."

"But we'll have Percy."

I walked off when she wouldn't say anything else.

Leo was still manning the wheel, so I went up to see how he was doing.

"How're ya Leo? Need a break on that thing?"

"I'm doing just fine Jake. Think I'll quit after a few more hours," snickered the Hephaestus boy back.

I analyzed the Argo from his viewpoint. All of the copper was shimmering, and it seemed like we were sailing across the sky because the ground was so far below us. "This really is a beautiful thing Leo. Nice craftsmanship."

"Cabin worked hard on it. We have a few days of nonstop work invested in this ship. It better look good."

"Dude, the workmanship is incredible and—" Something caught my eye. Rue just emerged from below deck, rubbing sleep from her icy blue eyes as the sun illuminated her face. I wanted nothing more than to just hold her in my arms and kiss her, making her shine that smile of hers, brighter than the sun. Rue strode gracefully across to Annabeth. She called her name, and motioned for her to come below deck.

Leo started to laugh, and my face turned as red as a beet. "By gods," he chuckled, "never thought I'd see the day a Hermes and Apollo camper fall in love."

"It is not love!" I defended. "She's just…" I adopted that dreamy expression again before sighing. "… Perfect. What's wrong with me Leo? How did this happen, to me? Shin would never approve!"

"The goddess works in mysterious ways," continued the boy, his face suddenly hard, serious. "It's a privilege to find love, not a right, so go after every single opportunity." Leo grinned. "Besides, Shin's a jerk."

Did I just get a lesson on the universe by a—what? Twelve, thirteen year old boy? Either way, I'm sure glad I did.

Rue's POV

It was late afternoon when I received the Iris Message.

I was studying a few maps of the country, drawing different trails and marking out obstacles that we should avoid. Jake sauntered into the drawing room.

"Hey Rue, what're ya doing?" he piped, sidling up next to me.

"Checking our location." He drew his arm around my back and pointed at a big circle I had drawn on one of the maps, made with red Sharpie.

"What's that?"

I sighed. "A minor god's shack. Stay clear away from him; he's a bad guy."

"And that one?" His finger was on a jagged black line that went up and down like a mountain range.

"Mystical river. Shortcut to the River Styx. I discovered it when I was delivering a message to one of the Hunters." When he pointed to another, one I had drawn a heart around, located in Utah, a few tears came to my eyes. That one was special. "We don't go near there," I whispered. "That was where one of my dearest friends… expired." Jake made a little noise like he was trying to speak, but I stopped him. "He was a satyr. We had met at a concert believe it or not. You know, there's little time for me to make a friend since I'm running everywhere. So me a-and… his name was Ashton… we encountered a few demons. He was bitten… and that was the end of him." I grinned, a few tears running down my cheeks. "He turned into an orchid… I planted him near the shortcut to the Styx… he still guards it."

Jake lifted my head and brushed away the salty water from my skin with his thumb. "Why do I always screw up with you?" he murmured.

"You don't… always…"

"Everything I say or do basically makes you cry." I pushed him away.

"Oh so now I'm weak?"

"See?" he roared back. "Another screw up!"

Gods now I felt bad. "Jake I—" He kept shaking his head, his hands in the air, pacing around. I cupped his face with my small hands. "Calm down." Jake stopped, and I stared into his amazing eyes the color of the sky… His head dipped lower, while I raised mine closer to his by standing on my tip toes.

I could feel his warm breath on my lips, his strong arms tighten around me…

"Hey Rue, how's it goi-" Both of our heads spun to our right, a shivering image appearing from thin air in front of us. Carter was looking at us through the Iris Message. "Am I interrupting something? I could come back later." Even though her face was red, she still managed to giggle at us. Jake and I broke the embrace and took a step away from each other.

Did I just try to kiss him? Oh my gods I'm so screwed up… he's gonna hate me now forever.

"What is it, um, Carter?" blushed Jake, brushing his black hair with his hand.

"Everyone at camp wants to know how you guys are doing."

"Leo says we'll be in the area in about two days. Does Chiron expect anything?"

"Nope, but he's getting kind of anxious; can't find Jason, Piper, or Annabeth. He thinks the rest of you are off doing something busy, which apparently you are…" She started cackling on the other end. Charlie came in just then to join her.

"Hey guys," he gave her a peck on the cheek. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Jake and I shouted at the same time. "Nothing, nothing at all." Charlie slashed through the broadcast with his hand, leaving Jake and I alone.

Wow this was awkward.

"I'm gonna go show Leo the maps," I blurted out hurriedly, basically running from the room. Jake called after me, but I didn't stop. My face was hot, and I was shaking. Gods I am so stupid.

Jake's POV

Rue's soft hands were touching my face, so gentle, and as our faces neared. I only had one thought: please, please kiss me. Her breath smelled faintly of lavender, an interesting scent, but I liked it nonetheless. I tightened my arms around her, and then my mind started to panic. Oh my gods will I screw this up? I mean, I've kissed girls before but none have been her, Rue, my heart's desire.

Then the Iris message had screwed everything up, and Rue had run off, leaving my lips untouched and my soul aching with longing.

For the next day, Rue avoided me. Was I too forceful? Apollo himself does have a harder time getting the ladies, believe it or not. He was a charmer, but too forceful about his love. Maybe I was too, and I totally blew it.

It was late at night when I was woken up to take my steering shift. Leo was snoring in the room next to me so loud it went through the metal walls, and so I kind of just woke up at the right time.

The moon made the bronze planking glitter in the night like a sea of stars. I thought it was beautiful, until I saw Rue manning the wheel. Her blonde hair was lightly brushed across her face, obscuring her blue sea eyes that I knew were staring intently at the horizon ahead. Every few moments or so she would turn the wheel, adjusting our course a few marks.

Rue didn't know I had glided up to the top deck. "Hello beautiful," I whispered, my mouth close to one ear. She jumped a little and tensed as I wrapped my arms around her petite waist.

"Jake, what are you doing?" she muttered. To my joy she relaxed and melted back onto me.

"We were kind of interrupted earlier. You stayed as far from me as possible after that."

"Well I kind of screwed up the… moment. I was…" she blushed beautifully, "…embarrassed."

"Really? I thought I was the one who had messed up the kiss."

"Who says we were gonna kiss?" I could imagine that default Hermes smirk glued to her face.

"Me." Wow that sounded kind of smooth. Let's see if I can keep this going… I took her chin in my hand and tilted her face towards mine. Our eyes closed as we slowly inched towards each other. Closer, closer… Her lavender breath was mixing into mine again… and, yup, there's that thought: please, please kiss me. This time, just one, and I'll be content…

Something bumped into the Argo II, sending it rolling to the left. We were thrown to the floor as something crashed into the hull again. "Really? Now?" I shouted, struggling to pick myself up from the deck. The others had come sprinting out, and when I glanced back at Rue, she was already standing up, a dagger in hand. Her eyes were squinting into the darkness.

"What is it?" roared Annabeth, staggering up to meet us.

"I don't know," Rue admitted, still staring out at the dark night sky. "But its big, and it's angry."

I was so focused on the two girls I didn't notice the sudden barrage of hits stop. Annabeth peered around, trying to see our attacker. "What's it doing now?" bellowed Piper from down below.

Rue shuddered. A sinking feeling filled my heart. "Watching," she replied. Then her voice rose, steadily, as if daring the monster to come to closer. "Jake," she said low at first, "it likes you." Goosebumps rose up my arms, and I pulled out my bow and quiver from thin air. "But we aren't afraid of you," she continued. "So show yourself like a real beast! You coward! Come out and face us so I can put you back in Tartarus!"

Something cold brushed against my ankle, and the next thing I knew I was hanging up near the sails, one godly hand wrapped tightly around my leg. In a flash I had fired six arrows upside down, they having the magical ability to not fall out of my quiver, but it had no effect on what was holding me.

Before my head crashed onto the tip of the mast, I caught a glimpse of one thing: Rue standing far below me, looking like a graceful angel of war.

Rue's POV

Jake was hanging upside down by a woman with long bright red hair, like the kind you get from a Parade colors hair dye set. His bow fell from one limp hand and fell to the deck, splintering into halves.

That was his favorite bow. She was gonna pay.

I immediately started to climb up the ratlines, knife clenched between my teeth like some pirate in an old movie. Quickly I reached the top, and perched myself near my unconscious friend. "Hey Tomato Top," I screamed, clutching my trusty weapon firmly in my hand. The woman glanced up, surprise in the brown eyes hidden behind the sleek modern glasses. "You better put him down gently or I'm gonna screw up that pretty little face of yours."

The woman, floating on air, stared at me, studying every detail, as if she were completely in nothing else but me. To tell you the truth, it was really, really creepy. "No," she said simply, returning her gaze to Jake. With one pale hand she brushed his side, faintly sighing like he was the most incredible thing she had ever seen. Hey, that was my guy! She should _not_ be looking at him like that, so intrigued, so infatuated with him!

She's gonna get screwed up now. "Hey Ugly, let him go, got it? Get away from here!"

Her head snapped upright. Jake fell from her grasp, and I shrieked. His body tumbled head over heels back down to Earth. Jason luckily had been watching us at the time, and managed to cushion Jake's fall with himself. Unfortunately I'm pretty sure he was now unconscious.

I wasted no time in leaping towards our new enemy, wrapping my arm around her neck and trying to get a good choker hold going. Her long nails, painted as bright as a sunset, were clawing at me, gouging into my skin and making my blood flow in tiny rivulets. I stabbed my dagger deep into her chest. The woman let out an ear splitting wail as she bucked me off of her. I reached for a hanging rope to prevent myself from slamming into the deck. Before she could come at me again, golden Ichor flowing from her wound, I used my momentum to swing myself at her, legs extended, so my feet slammed into her face.

"Ate!" someone cried, the voice unfamiliar. Suddenly I was launched from my hold, thrown against one of the yardarms, and fell into a tangle of nets below me before darkness seemed to envelope my mind, suffocating me like a plastic bag placed over my head.

(Still Rue's POV)

My head was pounding, as if a toddler was banging their annoying rattles against my temples. When my eyes cracked open, I winced at the pain the lights were giving me. "So the last of the dogs awaken," cackled a high sweet voice. I could feel a presence near me, and something was put to my lips. I wouldn't suck into the straw.

"Come on Rue, please," whispered Jake's tender voice, lightly brushing his fingertips against my cheek. "It's nectar." I finally gave, tasting the cool nothingness of water. Okay, that may be the stupidest thing to taste in the all powerful medicine of the gods and stuff, but to me, it was the best drink on Earth. Have you ever been so thirsty, your throat dry as sand, coarse like sand paper, that the first drink you get is an ice cold bottle of water? So amazing.

I could feel all the agony I was feeling slightly dull as the magic worked its course. I moaned quietly, and Jake gathered me in his arms. "I'm so sorry I didn't save you," he mumbled, hurt and sorrow tinting his words.

"It's alright Jake. Gods where am I?" My eyes were roaming around a room, made of smooth white stone, with red velvet drapes hanging elegantly from the top of the walls. Gold braziers lit the room, and a large four poster bed was surrounded by golden sheets. I realized with a little embarrassment Jake and I were laying on it. "Um, Jake…"

"I know, I know, we're screwed," he sighed, petting my hair with his hand. "Rue just please, _please_, don't say anything distasteful. You'll regret it, okay, especially—"

"What are you talking about?" I whispered, sitting upright. "Where are we and why isn't it the Argo? We should be going to Percy instead of lying on a bed!"

"I believe I can answer that," said a light airy voice. I turned my head, and saw a teenage girl poised on a high back chair, legs crossed, back ramrod straight. Her long dark brown hair was tossed over one shoulder, and her ruby lips parted into a flawless smile. "The gods have asked me to keep you here until they come to pick you up."

"The gods?" I jumped up. "No, no! We are not staying here! Jake, come on, we're leaving before my stupid dad comes along." I marched over to one of the windows and flung it open, stretching out and looking down.

We were at least ten stories above the ground, the Argo II at least half that below us.

"Easy," I snickered, snapping my fingers. Little wings unfolded themselves from the sides of my shoes, and I hovered a foot in the air. "Alright, where are the others?" Apparently the teenager had not thought about my flying sneakers, and she quickly stood up. She was much taller than me, so I rose in the air to match her eye level.

"Lord Zeus does not permit you to leave."

"Lord Zeus can kiss my—"

"Rue!" interrupted Jake, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Who are you to say I cannot leave?" I looked her up and down, noting her make up that was too heavily put on, and the intense fire that burned behind her eyes if you looked too closely.

"Says Astarte," growled the young goddess.

I'm in trouble now. "You aren't the red head," I hissed. "Who was she? Your little henchman you got to do your dirty work? Coward."

"Rue stop!" Jake cried. I shot him a dangerous look.

"She is Ate, goddess of infatuation, obsession, guilt, and mischief." Make that really, really screwed.

"Where are my friends? You have no right to obstruct our quest!"

"They are safe, merely sitting in the other room. I decided it best to keep you separated." She faced away from me and strutted towards Jake, who was trying not to gaze her way. She trailed one long elegant finger along his chin, yanking his head towards her. My hands clumped into shaking fists.

"Milady, please don't," whispered Jake, his eyes cast downward. What was wrong?  
>Let's see: Astarte, a minor goddess of fire, fertility, astrology, war, vengeance, victory…<p>

"You are quite a handsome young man Jake Wilder. You could stay with me, forever, you know. Just me and you, sleeping all night, playing all day…" She pressed him back against the mattress. His arms were struggling to push her away.

… and sexual prowess and love.

"Get away from him!" I snapped, throwing myself onto her. I tore her away from Jake, who seemed to be immobile. When we started banging around, Ate came running in, dragging me out of the room. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo were all in the living room, similarly furnished, glued down in their seats. "You stay away from him, you hear me Astarte? You stay away from Jake!"

"Rue, you're only making our situation worse!" shouted Annabeth, trying to pull me from the goddess. I slammed Astarte's head onto the glass of the coffee table, and BOOM. No more fighting. The goddess was unconscious on the floor.

"Take that you witch," I spat under my breath, brushing myself off. "Not my Jake."

Everyone was eerily silent, while I was still fuming, pissed off at the world. This was just wasting time, while any second Hermes or Athena or all of the twelve Olympians could poof in.

"Let's go guys," I growled, my wings flapping energetically.

**RUE: The nerve of that goddess!**

**JAKE: She was pretty hot actually...**

**RUE (glaring at Jake): DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**JAKE: No, you love me, you know it.**

**RUE: SCORN is _way_ more powerful than love dear, so you better get running! (starts running after him, smacking him with her flying shoes)**

**SATYRSUNITE (watching the scene sighing.): I'll get them later... Review please, I love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Review guys! Come on, I'm not getting too much helpful feedback, and I KNOW you guys are reading this. I have the stats right here! REVIEW!**

**Read, review, love!**

Jake's POV

Ate said we couldn't leave, surprise surprise. If I looked close enough I probably could have seen steam fuming from Rue's ears.

"You will let us go you little—" I clapped my hand over Rue's mouth. Gods she needed to shut up!

"What she means is," Annabeth said quickly, stepping in front of the Hermes daughter, "what can we do to persuade you otherwise?"

"I am a goddess of mischief," smirked Ate. Rue's next outburst was muffled, but I could barely understand her.

"Not the true goddess of trickery! Coward!"

"I'll make a deal with you," Ate continued, adjusting her spectacles and brushing her long red hair with one hand. I peered down. I was so ashamed that Astarte had overpowered me… I was not going to let it happen again with her. "If you win, you get to leave."

"And if you win?" asked Leo.

Ate's eyes glanced me over. "I get to keep him."

"Me?" I chirped, my voice raising to the pitch of a tenor in my fear. "Why me? Take someone else, like, I don't know, Travis Stoll or something!" Even though Rue elbowed me, I still had to admit I didn't regret saying that. That boy had jinxed my entire quiver full of arrows once so they looped over my head when I shot them and stung me in a most unfortunate area.

Ate crossed her arms. "That's my proposal. Take it or leave it."

"What type of game are we talking about here?" Rue enquired, the gambler in her taking interest.

Ate smiled. "A simple card game my dear."

"It's a deal," Rue agreed, holding out a hand. "Swear on the River Styx you will follow your word."

"I swear on the Styx."

"Guys, hold on," I whimpered. "I'm not very comfortable with this!"  
>"Shut up Jake," all my friends shouted at once. Ate snapped her fingers, and a plastic table with two chairs appeared in front of her. A red deck of playing cards was uniformly placed in the middle.<p>

Rue and Ate sat down and the goddess shuffled the deck. "The game," she said while dealing out, "is called BS."

"Aw sweet! I totally love this game!" Jason piped, crowding the table. Ate pushed him away.

"Ah-ah-ah," she nagged. "Onlookers must stay away. We don't want any cheating do we?"

"Rue, maybe I should—" Annabeth started. Rue cut her off by holding up one small hand.

"I got this Annabeth. Trust me." Rue's intimidating gaze focused on the goddess. "You're twos."

The game for the guy had begun.

Okay, its been like, one hour since the two started the game, and I was getting antsy. The goddess put down three aces. Rue analyzed the odds and called softly "BS." Ate rolled her eyes but took the cards.

"One two," my girlfri—er, I mean a girl that's a friend—slapped a card down.

"BS," smiled Ate cheerfully.

"Take it," Rue whispered. The goddess pounded her fist against the table and retrieved the deck.

Although Rue had this small victory, she had considerably more cards than the goddess. Rue messed up her hair with one hand nervously, blowing out a sigh. Ate looked ecstatic.

"One three," snickered the goddess. Rue studied her face and shrugged.

Rue had four cards left, Ate only two. Rue brushed her hair with her hand again, focusing on her hand.

"Two fours." Rue slapped down her two cards, each stacked neatly so they seemed to be one card. One of her eyebrows raised slightly, her tell, I realized. After watching so many games I could tell when she was lying, but I had no idea if Ate was. Somehow, though, Rue knew, and she chose her calls carefully.

"You liar!" Ate cried happily, tears coming to her eyes. My heart sank. If Rue had to take back all the cards, we were all dead meat. I was going to be an eternal slave to a goddess who seemed to have had her hair color picked by a five year old, while Rue and everyone else I cared about was going to be punished harshly by the gods… great. Oh yeah, and we won't get back Percy. Yippee. "You lie, you lie! BS, BS! Oh how I love this game! BS!" Ate's shrill cackle pierced the air.

"I'm sorry Jake," Rue whispered, her eyes full of tears, her head down in defeat.

"BS!" Ate laughed again, holding her stomach as she guffawed.

Suddenly Rue's head snapped up, the default Hermes smirk slowly spreading across her face. "Take 'em."

The room was instantly silent. The daughter of Hermes put her hands behind her head and raised her legs so they were on the table. "What?" muttered the goddess.

"You heard me. Flip 'em and take 'em." Rue's hand stretched out as she took the two top cards and made them face up. Sure enough, the four of spades and the four of hearts was in her hand. Rue put down the hand and showed her arms, empty. "I win Ate. See you later."

Ate was shocked. "No," she moaned, grabbing at her tomato hair. "No, I should've won! I had less cards!"

"Go back to kindergarten. Zero plus zero equals zero. We'll be leaving now, _with_ Jake." With a snap of her fingers, Rue's shoes sprouted wings. Annabeth already had a window open, and all six of us jumped out of the floating palace. Everyone held onto Rue as we made our fast descent, her wings flapping so quickly they were a white blur. Still we were coming in too fast, and we all slammed onto the Argo II in a huge heap.

Rue's POV

We were finally zipping off towards Percy once again. After crashing back onto the ship, Leo hurried to get this thing into motion. Now I was resting on the deck, holding my head with one hand. It was still pounding, and all I wanted to do was sleep, but stupid Jake wouldn't let me.

"But I'm so tired Jake!" I complained to him as he patted my face.

"I know, I know, but you might have a concussion. Here, drink some nectar. You'll feel tons better."

I pushed away the water bottle full of the medicine. "No…" I moaned. "I don't want any."

"Rue," Jake smiled, brushing a lock of my honey colored hair behind my ear, "come on, it'll taste amazing."

"Shut up."

Jake chuckled and put the mouth of the bottle to my lips, forcing me to take a small sip. Instantly the pain in my head seemed to ease. "See? All better." He sat next to me, and I rested my head on his warm strong shoulder. The night was cool, so I huddled close to him. Nice excuse. "Hey Rue?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"How'd you win that card game? You were clearly losing."

I peered up at him. "What? You don't trust my awesome skills?" I snickered. He stared at me in a _I'm-not-that-stupid_ way. "Fine. Pick a card, any card."

"Mm, a queen." I reached up, near the back of my head, and plucked a card hidden in my hair. I turned it face side up so he could see it. A queen of hearts was grinning at him. "An ace?" I searched in my hair closer towards my bangs. "Wow. That was really, really clever."

"Thank you sun boy," I said as I continued sifting laminated paper from my head. Jake's arm wiggled its way around my back and rested on my hip the farthest from him.

I tilted my body so I was facing him more, and our eyes met. His eyes, so beautiful, mostly blue but with streaks of gold that passed like shooting stars through an endless sky. As our necks stretched towards each other, I thought this moment was perfect… almost.

"Ten bucks they're gonna kiss," Leo murmured to Jason. They were sitting behind us, hidden by a few bolts of heavy sail cloth.

"Dude, they are so not into each other like that. A Hermes kid plus an Apollo guy do _not_ equal a couple."

"Jason, I think I know this kind of stuff. I've become, like, a love psychic or something ever since I started dating Anne!"

Jason started to guffaw, quietly. "A love psychic? You're an idiot!"

"Hey, at least I have someone! You and Piper are _never_ going to happen if you keep advancing this slow!"

"I'm just waiting for the right time!"

"Your time's almost up! Jason, I love ya and all, man, 'cause you're my best buddy, but tomorrow we are gonna start searching for the Roman camp, and we are gonna find it. Sure you can IM her every day, but come on, you'll only get to visit on rare occasions! Make sure she's yours before you leave!"

"Leo you have got to be kidding—!"

"Hey guys," called Jake, interrupting their little argument. "You're kind of ruining my chance here." Sun boy rolled his eyes at me, and I choked back a giggle.

"Dude you were way too loud!" Leo blamed, smacking Jason on the shoulder.

"Me?" Jason retaliated. "You were just screaming at me to make a move!"

The two kept fighting, so I got up. Jake's eyes were pleading me to stay. "It's late. We're going to be running a lot tomorrow Jake. I'm going to hit the hay."

"But Rue…" I shrugged and walked away, hearing Jake mutter a sarcastic "thanks guys, just perfect!" to Leo and Jason before he too stalked off to bed.

**SATYRSUNITE: Thank you all for reading! It has been a great journey writing this piece for you—**

**RUE: Wait, this is it?**

**SATYRSUNITE: Nah, haha I'm just kidding. I'm STILL GONNA BE UPDATING IF PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**JAKE: Oh thank Gods… I still haven't kissed her yet.**

**RUE: I'm not going to let you. Have you even heard of a breath mint?**

**JAKE: DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT TO ME? YOU HERMES SCUM, COME HERE!**

** (the two run off, Jake chasing after Rue)**

**SATYRSUNITE (shaking my head dejectedly): review so I can make these guys all lovey-dovey already! Their constant fighting offset is starting to get annoying.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

Rue's POV

Another chance to get a kiss from Jake was ruined. Thanks Leo, thanks Jason. The next day, there wasn't any time for more secret romantic moments. After Leo and I had agreed upon our position, we had announced to everyone we were in the Trinity and Shasta forests area.

Jake and I were suiting up for our scouting trips. I had bandages wrapped around my calves to keep the muscles in place while I was running, and then I slipped on my sleek form fitting high tops. They were surprisingly great to run in, with extra padding at the bottom of the shoe.

"Are you ready?" I asked Jake, putting my sword into my side sheath. Clarisse had given it to me right before I left for the quest. One of the Hephaestus kids had repaired it, flattening the dents and bends it had received from the Hydra trampling on it.

He sighed. "I don't know. I'm not very good at the whole 'confronting' thing."

"I'll be with you. We'll all have walkie talkies. Don't worry about it Jake."

"But what if…" his voice trailed off, and he strode over to me from behind. His arms wrapped around my waist and he placed his chin on my head.

"Go on. What is it?"

"What if you get hurt, or what if I do? What if something goes horribly wrong and I never get to see you again? I just can't live with all those regrets!"

"Regrets?" I spun around. "What regrets have you got?"

Jake mulled over my question for a moment. "I've never a) sung in front of the camp at the camp fire before."

"You haven't? Isn't that something that every Apollo camper does?"

"I'm embarrassed Rue. I'm afraid I'm gonna screw up or have my voice crack or—"

"I'm sure you'd be fine sun boy. After all, I'll be listening."

Jake didn't smile, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. "B) I've never… kissed you before."

"Jake, I've never gotten a kiss in my life. I don't think you're missing out on much."

He raised my eyebrows. "You've never kissed a guy before?"

My face grew bright red. "Not even from my dad." Jake was silent, and I pulled away from him. "Let's get going. I want to find Percy and be done with this thing."

Back on deck, Annabeth was briefing us on what was going to happen. With a large map tacked up on the wall, she outlined the three different routes we would take. "Alright, Argo takes East route, Jake the west, Rue the center. Stick to your routes and talk back every half hour or so, got it?"

"Yes sir!" I gave a mock salute with the hand on my forehead and everything. Annabeth rolled her eyes, wiped a tear that was threatening to spill forward, and waved me off.

I hit the ground running.

(still Rue's POV)

My breath came in even, rhythmic gasps. I would inhale for a few steps, exhale for a few steps, inhale, exhale. Soon I was in a nice trance, passing through the forests as a blur.

Already I missed Jake. Was he thinking about me? Gods, what he said back on the ship, about what if we didn't see each other again… stop it Rue. Don't think about that. Just run.

Jake's POV

Yeah, I was thinking about Rue, hoping she was alright and safe. I would've talked to her via walkie talkie, but it wasn't a completely private channel. Some things should just be between me and her.

I understood why Percy thought there shouldn't be a forest in this place. One time I passed a small town that was buried amidst the trees. If Percy had seen that city, then maybe, just maybe, I was on the right trail. But if I was following a longer route, Rue would get there faster…

"Annabeth," I talked into my radio. "Calling Annabeth."

"Go on Jake," she crackled on the other end.

"I may have found a trail leading to the camp, but if I am correct, Rue should reach there faster than I would."

"Really?" Rue said, the static screwing up her sweet voice. Oh, it was good to hear her again.

"Yeah," I continued. "Just maybe head a few more degrees west and you'll probably be there."

"Annabeth, follow my path," ordered Rue. "Thanks Jake. I'll see you later." That made me smile. I clipped the radio to my belt and started to jog off again, down a trail that seemed to have been recently used. Grass was flattened in two different lines, about five feet apart from each other. I bent down and picked at the soil. Freshly disturbed… hm.

"This is for you Perce." I sighed. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up. My bow appeared in my hand, an arrow already notched. Something was stirring just out of sight, just beyond the trees. "Oh Rue if I die today," I whispered, spinning around, trying to spot whatever it was, "I hope someone tells you that I loved you."

A person burst next to me in a flash of light. Before I knew what was happening, I had fired off my arrow. A woman's high scream filled the air before I was suddenly thrown back, up and over the trees. I slammed onto the ground, and I heard something snap. My arm instantly was on fire, like I had immersed it in a bed of red glowing coals. A cry escaped my lips.

I didn't even see my attacker come up. They were on me again like white on rice. A hand reached across my neck and wrapped around my throat. I kneed them in the gut and pushed them off, but it seemed another pair of hands grabbed me and tried to hold me still. I squirmed and roared, stabbing randomly with my arrows, kicking, punching, a whirl wind of deadly force. Unfortunately even the greatest fighter in the world has to succumb to the overwhelming numbers of his enemies.

So many hands, faces, legs… they tackled me to the ground, smashing my face into the dirt. The metallic taste and smell of blood filled my senses, and the scary thing is, there was so much I didn't even know if it was my own or someone else's.

I grunted and struggled, desperately attempting to stand back up, but could not. Finally someone had the idea to put me out of my misery. They took a fistful of my hair and yanked my head up before cracking it against a stone imbedded in the ground.

I said one thing, moaning it actually, before I fell into the black sea of unconsciousness: "Rue…"

Rue's POV

Jake had been right. After maybe a half hour of nonstop sprinting, I came across the camp. Huge cabins were constructed, like the ones back at the Greek camp, and a few campers were milling around in the distance. They were all hacking away at each other, the sounds of metal on metal ringing in my ears.

I calmed my breathing and radioed the Argo II. "Argo this is Rue calling, confirming position of the Roman camp, over."

"Roger dodger," cackled Leo. "Annabeth says you can go and meet them. We'll be there in twenty, over."

"Ten four good buddy, going in, over." I put my walkie talkie back on my belt loop and straightened my clothing, trying to look presentable. Then I took long, confident strides into the camp.

Immediately I could feel all eyes turn to me, wary, angry, unknowing. After all, I was a stranger to them. I kept my hands visible at all times, just so they would know I wasn't going to be reaching for any weapon I might have on me. The campers fighting stopped and all began to swarm over me. I rose my hand in greeting.

"Hello there," I smiled innocently. "I am looking for your camp leader. May I see them?"

"Who're you?" grunted a girl in red that stood awfully close to me. Hm… maybe a daughter of Mars, because the same intense fury burned in her eyes.

"Rue," I replied, not stepping back.

"What're ya doing here runt?" asked a boy, whom I assumed was one of the girl's half brothers.

"I have some business concerning your camp leader."

The girl licked the tip of her knife that glistened fiercely in her hand. Her eyes cast down to my sword sheath. "Looks like a nice sword ya got there. I want it."

"Go to the Vulcan kids and you could get one."

Her eyes narrowed. "Give it to me," she demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have time for this," I said. "I'll just try your Big House instead." I took a step back and spun around, intent on walking away from these brutes.

"Hey girl," shouted the two. "We weren't done talking to ya! You get back here!" I shook my head and walked around the camp. Nope… couldn't find their Big House. So naturally I went to where I was usually welcomed: the Hermes cabin. At least, the Roman version.

The cabin had a big number eleven over its doorway, so it was easy to find. That, and the fact it looked pretty worn down led me to it. I hopped up the stairs and knocked on the open door.

Four faces glanced at me from inside.

"This is the Mercury cabin right?"

Everyone stood up, a weapon in hand. I shrugged my shoulders and revealed my open hands. "Who wants to know?" enquired a boy, the only one still sitting down. He didn't even face me, just kept fiddling with a lock in his hand.

"Name's Rue, daughter and messenger of Hermes. I'm looking for your camp leader."

The boy jumped up. "We are Roman, not Greek. If you're a new recruit come on in."

I shook my head. "I'm from the Greek Camp Half Blood, in Manhattan. This is probably sounding weird, but we've got one of your campers and you have one of ours. We'd like to trade."

The boy studied me for a moment. "Come on," I smiled. "Am I gonna get a name out of you, half bro?"

The teen hesitated for a moment. "Aaron." I held out a hand and he shook it warily.

"Great to meet ya brother. Can you show me to your camp leader? I am so lost in this camp." Just as I said that, an arm wrapped around my neck and yanked me back. I plowed into the person as hard as I could, sending back an elbow and wrenching their arm from my throat. The Mars siblings I met earlier were attacking me. _Great_, I thought. _A nice warm welcome._

The girl tried to stab me with her knife, but I grabbed her wrist and twisted. She screamed and I flipped her over my shoulder, making her land hard on the ground. I didn't waste any time attacking the boy; I jump over to him and drew my sword, parrying his swing and locking hilts. I drove my shoulder into his chest, making him stagger back, then ducking and swiping my leg across his. He joined his sister in the mud.

His own blade was at his throat. I eyed him angrily, breathing hard, a wild look in my eyes. Finally I calmed myself down and flipped his sword in the air, catching the tip so the handle was closest to him. He swiped it from me and stomped off; the two barricaded themselves in their bloody cabin.

"Great hospitality ya brute!" I shouted as they ran. "Yeah, you keep going, or I swear I'll make you wish you were dead!"

I sheathed my weapon and scowled.

"That," declared one of my half brothers, "was scary."

"And impressive," added Aaron, putting an arm around my shoulders and guiding me towards a large stone building. Hm, I thought that had been the dining pavilion.

I put my radio to my mouth. "Calling the Argo, this is Rue, over."

"Shoot Rue, over," said Annabeth.

"I need Jason to come in for the trade off, over."

"Do you need back up Rue?"

I thought about this for a minute. "You and Jason can come. Percy might need to remember you, over."

"We'll be there in five. Have you talked to Jake Rue? He isn't answering his walkie talkie."

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Annabeth. Send out Leo and Piper. Maybe they'll find him."

But a knot grew in my stomach, heavy like an anchor. I didn't like this; something had to be wrong if Jake wasn't answering… Oh Jake please be okay.

**Suspense! I think haha! Keep reviewing guys, I love it!**

**RUE (with a blindfold on): Jake? Jake where are you?**

**JAKE (also blindfolded): Rue? I'm right here!**

** (they stagger around the room, feeling blindly for each other)**

**RUE: This sucks. Marco?**

**JAKE: Marco? Who the hell is Marco? Are you cheating on me?**

**SATYRSUNITE: Jake, you're an idiot. I love all of you readers! Polo!**

**JAKE: Oh. I get it now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, ten chapters already? ! Sorry if this sounds really depressing and emo people, but I was super pissed off at the world when I wrote this, and I was listening to Hello by Evanescence, which I do not own.**

**Hope you like it! (And yes I realize I had posted the same chapter twice… this is the REAL chapter ten!**

**Read, review, LOVE!**

Rue's POV

Aaron had every head counselor assemble in their dining hall. It almost felt like home, but not quite. Drew wasn't glaring at me from the end of the room and Travis and Connor weren't goofing off; these Romans meant business.

I launched straight into my plea. "Long story short people, you somehow got one of the Greek campers; his name is Percy Jackson. He is a son of Poseidon. He came here with amnesia. My sources are led to believe he is still here, and we are offering a swap with…" I motioned with my hand Jason, who was standing behind me, "with Jason, a son of Jupiter."

"And why are you coming to us now? Why you and not the gods themselves?" asked Adam, the head counselor of the Minerva cabin.

"We need Percy to fight a rebellion of Earthborn that are threatening to unseat the Olympians," explained Annabeth to her half brother. "And the gods have forbidden us to speak with their Roman sides."

"So naturally we come," I smiled. "Even though the god of thunder slapped me."

"He slapped you?" Aaron cried in disbelief.

"I had a handprint on my face for days, haha." Everyone was thinking about this proposal.

Adam spoke up moments later, his grey eyes sure and confident. "It's a deal," he said, sending someone off to fetch Percy. I put my arm around Annabeth; she was shaking, and tears were filling her eyes. In a moment, someone knocked on the door. It opened, so painfully slowly, before one leg was seen, covered by ripped blue jeans. Annabeth let a tear run from one eye.

Perseus Jackson stepped through the door, blinking his eyes as if he had just woken up. "Adam what do you wan—." He paused when he caught sight of the daughter of Athena. "A-Annabeth?" he stammered.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she smiled before running to him.

Percy spun her around and held her in his arms. I had Annabeth's cell phone in my hand, so I began to take a video. Ha, you gotta love that Hermes charm. While the two were kissing and hugging, I didn't think there was a dry eye in the room.

"Jason," I spoke quietly, stepping close to him. He looked down at me, his sky blue eyes filled with sorrow. I took his hand and opened it, gently depositing a couple of drachmas into it. "You said good bye to Piper, but its not going to be forever. Call her sometime, OK?"

He nodded and clenched his fist tight, as if his life depended on keeping them safe.

Adam approached me. "Rue, is it?" I nodded. "You say you're people are going to be under attack by the Earthborn."

"We were barely able to ward off the Titans last year," I said.

"Combined forces are valuable, are they not?"

I grinned. I saw what he was getting at. "Divided we fall, united we stand," I retorted, extending a hand. "We would love if you would join our cause."

Adam analyzed all of his friends faces before returning his attention onto me. "And we would be happy to. We just want to be… apart, of something. The gods haven't given us quests, they rarely visit…"

"Many of you will die if you join us. The Earthborn are no idle threat."

"We know. And we give you our help, if all of you would want it."

"I speak for everyone. We will take it."

Adam and I shook hands, just once, but it was firm, strong. This bond would not be broken. "Some of you," chirped Annabeth from across the room, "can come over to our camp with us, to get acquainted with everyone if you want."

In the end, the leaders of the Mars, Minerva, Mercury, Ceres, and Venus cabins were coming aboard, along with a few others. Jason would be returning with us as well, much to Piper's joy. Once back on the Argo, Jake still hadn't returned. "Annabeth," I muttered, "let me go search for him. He's not picking up any calls I send him. Please, I can catch up to you guys if you go."

"Rue," Annabeth said, shaking her head, "its too risky. If you go out alone… no. Whatever got Jake will surely get you."

"Got?" My heart dropped. "You mean you know he's dead?" Tears were burning my eyes.

"No," she stopped quickly. "I don't 'know' exactly… I just have to assume…"

"You don't understand!" I shouted. "Jake… Jake… he'd do the same for me, he'd do the same for you! Annabeth, we _have_ to go out and find him!"

Was Annabeth really telling me this? Saying I should just leave Jake in the wild, and forget about him? We fought for her and she… she… she's making this call?

"Rue you should listen to her," Adam supported, coming up to our group. Aaron was right next to him. "She's right. I don't think we would want to lose you. You're a good fighter, a strategist… it's stupid to basically send out our best resource to just have them killed."

I turned away from them. What did they know? They were just idiots, I tell you! I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started to walk to the side of the Argo. "Rue, where are you going?" snapped Annabeth.

"To Jake," I yelled. "I'm not leaving him. He saved my life, now I'll save his." Leo and Jason were instantly on both sides of me, taking my arms. "I will beat the crap out of you if you do not let go of me," I growled to them. They held firm. I yanked my arm from Jason, but Leo had a strong hand on me, probably because of all his time working in the forges. "Leo," I hissed dangerously.

"I want Jake back just as much as you do Rue, swear, but…"

"Fine. Then you're coming with me." With one foot ground behind me, I used my strength to push Leo off balance. He tumbled over the ship's edge, taking me with him.

We both slapped the forest floor with such force the trees seemed to shake. Leo yelped in pain, clutching his shoulder, while I rolled safely to cushion my fall. "Sorry Leo," I said. "But Jake's out there, somewhere, and I'm gonna find him."

Then I took off with the entire crew chasing after me.

Jake's POV

Gods my aching head… where was I anyway? Rue is gonna kill me when she finds out I… wait, this wasn't my fault. Someone had hit me… yeah, I'm starting to remember now…

"Milady, he's waking up," chirped a small voice above me. My eyelids twitched open, and I saw a young girl, maybe thirteen years old, standing next to me. When she caught me staring at her, she ran off, her long pale legs stretching gracefully.

I rose to my elbows but couldn't go much farther. Every muscle in my body was screaming in agony. I plopped back down.

I felt something press against my lips. Instantly I started to drink, and instantly my tongue was enjoying the sweet taste of my grandmother's chocolate dipped strawberries she used to make every spring break for me. The nectar was pulled away sharply, and I could feel my muscles start to relax. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw a young girl, probably eleven years old, with bright blonde hair staring down at me. She wore a shimmering dress of silver that matched her silvery eyes.

"You alright boy?" she asked.

"W-where am I?" I whispered, tired and confused.

"In the woods."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I muttered sarcastically.

The girl slapped me. "Stupid boy, get up and don't talk back!" I jumped upright, sort of scared by this tiny thing. "Thalia, get over here!" A girl with raven black hair cut in a punk rocker style jogged over.

"Yes Lady Artemis?"

"Talk to him. He's annoying me." And with that the young girl sprinted off, reminding me of Rue. Rue… I needed to find her.

"How long have I been out?" I enquired to the girl.

"A few days," she replied simply.

"A few days? Oh gods no!" Rue was definitely going to kill me. "I need to get back to camp!"

"About time, too," snickered Thalia. She held up my black walkie talkie. "Rue's been calling out to you for hours on end. She tried to come find you, but she was held up by Annabeth and a few Roman guys."

"What? How do you know Rue?"

"She sometimes stops by, runs with our Hunters to some drop off spot every once in a while. Nice girl. Why she's so stuck on you I have no idea."

"I need to go see her."

"Easy there Jake. You were attacked by all of us; I think you need to rest."

My fists clenched. They're the ones that had stopped me, beating me up? That's infuriating _and_ embarrassing. "You did that to me? Why on Earth would you do that?"  
>"We thought you were a Roman kid. One of the guys scared a new recruit of ours pretty bad. We were going to teach him a lesson."<p>

"So you mistook me for him?"

Thalia nodded. "Rue's been crying for you Jake. You need to get going. Besides, now that Artemis has you in her sights, she's going to do everything in her power to keep you with her. Zeus' orders. We're trying to find the Argo II and shut it down before all the Romans can reach Camp Half Blood."

"But we needed to get Percy! That's the first step to saving Olympus!"

"I know," said the Hunter, which surprised me. I've always heard that Thalia was stubborn. "That's why I'm letting you go. Now." She conjured a track bag from thin air and threw it to me. I looped it over my shoulders. "Once milady figures out you're gone, we'll be chasing after you. You better run boy," and at this Thalia grabbed my ripped shirt collars, "and if I ever find out you break my friend's heart, I will personally beat you to a pulp, got it?"  
>I nodded. She shoved me away, and I started to book it from the Hunters' hideout.<p>

Rue's POV

After I had tried to escape the ship, eventually Aaron and some kid from their Apollo cabin caught up to me after I trapped myself in front of a rock face. They took me back, kicking and screaming, and we were off.

For the next few days I kept radioing Jake, pleading him to answer me. Sometimes I would start sobbing hysterically into the radio, feeling so weak, so alone… so vulnerable. After a few hours of this, my walkie talkie died. Annabeth didn't let me use hers.

So that was it. Jake was dead. My heart was broken. I couldn't IM him; Annabeth said the gods had found our position earlier on the trip only because Charlie and Carter had contacted us through an Iris Message. We couldn't risk it.

Those first nights I cried into my pillow, though I'm sure I still woke everyone up. They didn't understand. Jake had another premonition, when we were talking earlier that first day of scouting. He knew we weren't going to see each other again. Why didn't I listen to him? I should've stayed with him, I should've...

I wailed even more. Soon my pillowcase was soaked with my tears. It didn't even get better in the day. I stormed around the ship, kicking anything in my path, punching the masts so I felt pain. I needed to feel it, the sting and bruising; since Jake was… absent, I realized I couldn't feel anything. Laughter, happiness, and even the initial sorrow and grief had left me. Without him, I didn't feel like I was living. I just wanted to die, begging for it. At least I would be with him.

My small room below deck was a total mess. The desk chair had been smashed to splinters, the deck itself in half and on two separate sides of the room. The cot mattress was propped against a wall, the frame disassembled nearby. When Piper came in, she skidded on all of the maps that lay on the floor, torn.

"Get out of here!" I snarled as she shut the door behind her.

"Rue we need to talk."

"Leave me alone Piper! Go back to Jason or Leo o-or something!" I turned my back on her and sat on the ground, tears running silver trails down my cheeks. Piper joined me, saying nothing. And we stayed like that, for an hour, me in silent anger and sorrow, her in comfort.

"I know how you feel," she said at last. I said nothing. "When you called Jason to come to the camp, it was our goodbye. At least, that's what we thought. I started crying, hugging him, secretly not wanting him to go… I knew it would be a while until I got to see him again."

"At least you got him back. I have nothing, _nothing_ Piper. Jake's gone, for good. That's what Annabeth and Adam and everyone else says!"

"You need to remember the good things Rue. You can't dwell on regrets."

That's what I said to Jake, the very last time I saw him.

I jumped up, anger spiking through my body. "I will never have him hold me again Piper! You could walk out right now and hug Jason, because he's there! I won't get to see his face again, hear him whisper into my ear, feel his breath on my neck as he holds me in his arms. I will never have that again Piper! You don't understand what I'm going through! I have so many regrets, so many wishes… they will never come true! Never! Now get out of my room or I'll kick you out myself!"

The daughter of Aphrodite was stunned, but she jumped up and scampered away. Then I felt like a complete loser. Great, I just yelled at one of my friends. Way to go Rue, you're such a screw up, such a failure, such an idiot…

I punched the wall, not even leaving a scratch. I hit it a few more times, feeling the blood rush to my hands, watching it run down my fingers. It dripped onto the floor, and I grew angry, frustrated, that Jake wasn't here to stop me. He protected me from doing stupid stuff like this. See Rue? Another mess up! You are such a moron it's not even funny!

I attacked the wall with my feet and my fists. I hated myself, I hated Jake for leaving, for dying on me…

And with every drop of blood that bled from my skin, I realized one thing: without him, without Jake, without love, life wasn't worth living.

**See? I warned you it would be depressing! And I'm not depressed, just saying, promise! :) Read, review love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Check out the previous chapter b/c I know I screwed up and doubled chapter nine but now the CHAPTER TEN IS THE REAL CHAPTER TEN!) Enjoy guys! I might not be posting for a bit because I'm headed to Santa Cruz for a few days… ugh… so don't want to go. Anyways, if it doesn't have any internet access, you aren't getting anything new for a while.**

** Because you were patient you got real chapter 10 and 11! Read, review, enjoy!**

Jake's POV

Fire seemed to be burning in my lungs, and my legs were as wobbly as Jell-O. I had to stop running.

My camp was in a tree, reclining on one long branch. Being drachma less, I couldn't talk to Rue, to tell her I was alright. My walkie talkie was dead, and I had no spare batteries.

I wanted to cry. Everyone probably thought I was dead, and Rue… aw Rue I am so sorry I'm causing you so much trouble and grief. You don't deserve a screw up like me. Maybe I should just move on; I hope you already have.

But I still lo… lov… I can't say that word. It seems too scary, too vulnerable, like I shouldn't say it alone or that word will turn on me or something. Oh Rue… you're everything I think about, the light of my life… Jake you are probably the most love struck, corniest guy on the planet.

I fell asleep, thinking of her smile. I would see you soon Rue, I promise.

Rue's POV

This was it. We were almost at Camp Half Blood. Tears were dripping off my chin, splattering Jake's backpack and few belongings he had brought with him on this journey. The ramp was lowered, and I hurried off with Aaron at my side. I pointed out where our cabin was and left him to deposit my things for me inside. Instead of entering the safety of cabin eleven, I was sprinting to the Apollo cabin, squinting my eyes from the blinding light that it radiated and barging inside.

As soon as I stumbled in, all the Apollo campers jumped up.

"You're not supposed to be in here you Hermes piece of Pegasus crap!" Shin cursed at me, stepping forward to push me out. I shoved passed him and marched over to Will Solace, dumping Jake's stuff at his feet.

"I am so sorry," I sobbed, openly crying now. "I tried to find him, I really did." Will was silent, but when I gazed into his eyes, I saw understanding pass through them. He held out his arms and held me. I wailed into his shirt, moaning and sniffling. "I am so sorry." That was my mantra. I muttered it over and over again. No one else had any idea what I was talking about until Leo came in. Anne rushed towards him and jumped into his arms, but he shook his head. He wasn't happy now. Anne asked what was wrong, and Leo's usually warm friendly eyes turned cold and sad.

"Jake's dead, Anne. I am so sorry."

I cried even harder, but I wasn't the only one. Every Apollo camper broke down, and their tears dropped onto the floorboards to join mine. I loved Jake. Wait, change that: present tense, love. I love Jake.

Love, that word… did I actually say it? So foreign, strange, alone. Oh my gods, I'm in love with Jake Wilder. And I never had the chance to tell him….

Yet. He's not dead. He can't be. Call me crazy, say I'm in denial, but I need hope. Jake has to be out there. He has to be.

Percy was back. The moment he stepped off the Argo II, he smiled a tired weary smile. He had been through a lot, but he was glad to be back home.

Although Percy's name was the main buzz, another floated around it: Jake Wilder, the dead one. I hated the tag to it: "dead one." It should be something better, like the "the one who saved my life" or "the boy who stole my heart." The brave one, the funniest one, the one whose eyes make me melt, not the dead one. Anything but that.

I stayed in my cabin the entire next day, and the day after that. People came in, whispering condolences. I faced the wall, not saying anything, just wishing they would go away. After all, what did it matter? They couldn't bring him back.

I had one surprising visitor. The cabin was empty, except for me of course. I heard them come in, but I didn't say any greeting. I thought they would leave.

"I heard you were crying your eyes out," Shin said, walking towards my bed.

"I'm not in the mood for your insults Shin. Just go."

He sat on the foot of my bed. I turned to stare at him. In his hands were a small leather book and a dark green V neck t shirt. I recognized it. "That's Jake's shirt," I squeaked. "He was wearing it on the first day I met him."

"I know," replied Shin, twisting it in his hands. He then did something surprising: he held it out to me. "Take it. He would have wanted you to have it." One of my small hands snaked towards it, swiped it from him, and held it close. I sniffed. It smelled like a thunderstorm, cold, wet, and exciting. Jake had smelled like that.

"Thanks," I said, feeling the softness of the cloth rubbing against my skin.

Shin was silent for a time, just watching me pet the shirt like it was a cat. At last, with a shaky breath, he began to speak. "When I was taking Jake's stuff from his backpack, I found this." He now handed over the booklet. I warily undid a metal clasp and flipped it open to the first page.

Song lyrics?

"Jake didn't sing," I whispered, paging over a few songs.

"In company. He… well this is awkward, how can I say this?... he loved you Rue. At first, when I was reading through these, they didn't mention you, except for 'a sneaky deceiver/ no one should believe her' blurb in one darker song."

I glared at him.

"But then," he continued, ignoring my look, "I noticed in his happier songs a reoccurring tidbit he would keep writing."

"Tidbit? Ooh, you're fancy."

Again, he scowled but pressed on. "In every song after the first few, he would start saying things like 'my blue eyed girl', 'the girl who held my heart', stuff like that."

"So?"

"He meant you. I-I couldn't see it before, but Rue… if he felt like that, about you, I might've stopped trying to kill you every chance I got."

I rolled my misting eyes, trying to keep up my sly bravado. "Gee, thanks Shin Splint."

"Just look through them you Hermes scum." With a sad grin he lightly punched my shoulder before leaving.

Jake had neat, elegant handwriting, almost like cursive. He wrote in neat, tidy stanzas with a few notes about the instrumental bits scribbled in the margins. I read a few songs; they were good, I had to admit. Most were more or less vague, but one stood out. It was the last one, and it wasn't nearly completed yet. It was untitled for one, with many scratch outs and ink stains, but I could still make out a few of the lyrics.

_I had hated you/so full of lies_… thanks Jake.

_I had hated you, but then again/You had told me this was not our end._ When had I said that?

_You and me, together forever_/_I thought our trip would work out better._ I did too Jake… I did too…

And as I read, the waterworks started again. Jake was talking about me, about _us_. With my beautiful smile that shone so bright, he said I was the shining star, his life, his light. Oh Jake… I miss you so much.

_What I haven't told you kills me inside…/regrets, regrets, they are hard to hide/springing forth, angry, stubborn like my Rue…_ If you were still here I wouldn't know whether to hug or smack you.

_The words I couldn't say/I love you._

I loved you too. I loved you, no love, love… I blubbered into my pillow, but my cries were still heard all the way to the strawberry fields.

Jake's POV

Back to running. After a few close encounters with a wild boar and an angry pigeon (don't ask), I was back on track, close to home. Racing through Manhattan in the afternoon on a Saturday is awful. I kept having to jump over cars, trucks, anything just to avoid becoming the human equivalent to raccoon road kill.

The Hunters were on me. I don't know how they could keep running. They almost ambushed me two nights ago, and I was convinced it wasn't going to happen again. It didn't really matter though; they caught up to me. Now I was avoiding them while trying not to bump into annoying tourists.

A bow low swung close to the sidewalk; I could hear it whirring behind me. I leapt just in time as the rope with metal balls on the end whipped under me. If I hadn't jumped I would've been tangled up and fallen. Capture would have been so humiliating.

Artemis was screaming in her high voice, shouting at the girls to stop slamming into taxis and actually chase after me. Harsh right?

I could see the camp border. The Golden Fleece hung on Thalia's tree, the drakon guarding it always. Smoke coiled from its snout as it gently blew out, sleeping. I willed my legs to keep going, just a few more yards. They wouldn't chase me into the camp, right?

Wrong. As soon as I passed the Fleece, nearing the center of the cabin oval, one of those bow low death traps wrapped around my ankles and tripped me. My face landed scarily close to a mound of Pegasus waste.

I turned over and aimed one of my last arrows at an approaching Hunter. It arced over her head and landed in the shoulder of one of her friends. She yelped and the two girls retreated to treat the wound.

My hands struggled with the rope. I untangled myself as fast as possible, but Artemis herself was nearing, determination in her eyes. Just as I thought I was done for, a bulkier girl stepped in front of me, dressed in red brighter than Ate's hair.

"Get back Artemis," Clarisse growled, brandishing her spear. "It's over."

I've never been happier to see her. "Step away half blood. This is none of your business," snarled Artemis, stepping forward.

"I will snap your pretty little bow and then your neck if you don't back off!" Clarisse jerked me upright, slicing the bow low with a single swipe of her weapon. "I've got these punks, go see the others."

I dashed off, my heart racing a mile a minute. Into the cabins, scrambling around. Quickly I sprinted into the Hermes cabin, scaring the crap out of Charlie and Connor. "Jake?" they roared.

"Rue!" I yelled back.

"Uh archery fields," they replied, still aghast, their faces pale like they saw a ghost. To them they have, I thought to myself. I burst back out, clapping Will Solace on the shoulder. Will immediately followed, screaming out to the others around him that I was back.

I saw Rue, in the distance. She was aiming her arrow, fletch to perfect red lips, concentrating. _Ping!_ Her arrow darted through the air, thudding into the target, a bit before the bull's eye. I slowed as she started to jog to the target to collect ammo. She would be surprised when she came back.

Was that my shirt? Yeah, probably. She looked gorgeous in it, even though her hair was screwed up and her eyes were puffy from crying. As she came back, she had her head down, her long bow dragging in the ground behind her.

Will came up next to me, with Anne, Leo and Jason, Grant, Shin… They were all soundless, not daring to say a word. Grant put a hand on my shoulder, and pushed me forward.

With slow careful steps, I advanced towards Rue.

She was back to shooting now. She didn't seem me come up. Again and again she kept firing just below the bull's eye. I watched her shoot, too nervous to walk up.

Come on Jake, you got this… Look at her! You've been running towards this, right here, right now.

Rue reached back for her last arrow. I silently stepped behind her, putting one hand on her bow, over her own small fist, and then gripping the bowstring with my other arm. She gasped softly, tensing.

"If you choke up on the bow," I whispered, brushing my cheek against the side of her head, "you'll hit the center dead on."

A tear dripped down my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

Rue tried to speak, but she could only make a quiet whimpering sound. "And now," I said, helping her pull back the string, "you release." The bowstring twanged as it let loose the arrow, which flew straight into the target, into the center of the circle. "See?" I breathed softly into her ear.

"J-Jake." I love how she says my name.

"Rue." The end of her bow poked my back as she twirled around. Her arms wrapped around me, and she choked out sobs. I embraced her tightly, intent on never letting her go.

"I've missed you so much," she sobbed, pressing her face into my chest.

"Not as much as I've missed you. I can't… live without you Rue." The crowd that had gathered behind us awed. "The Hunters were chasing after me. I ran so fast so I could see you. They almost got me until Clarisse stepped in."

"I'm glad she didn't turn you into a kebob."

I chuckled. This had to be the best moment in my life, standing with the most beautiful girl in the world. Nothing could ruin it.

Whoops. Said that too soon.

Rue's POV

Jake was back. I was in his strong arms, safe, together, happy.

My Jake was back!

One minute everyone was cheering, surrounding us and crying, rejoicing Jake's miraculous return; the next, we were in a large throne room, decorated marvelously with Ionic and Doric columns. Statues and shrines to the gods were carved right into the white stone walls, and one large bay window wrapped clear around one side of the room.

Jake and I both peered up. The gods and goddesses of Olympus were glaring at us.

**Please review! Love you my awesome-sauce fans!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, not too proud of this chapter, and I was pretty stuck on it, so I added a different POV that you will probably never see again, just FYI.**

Rue's POV

"Get your hands off my son!" gagged Apollo, taking out his iPod earphones. Jake held tight as we faced them.

"_Her_ hands? Your boy's basically groping my daughter!" Hermes objected, tapping his foot on the ground energetically, like he had somewhere to go and this meeting was interfering. The two gods continued arguing while we stood there awkwardly.

I realized a few other people had burst in as well. Annabeth and Percy were there, as well as Leo, Piper, Jason, and the Romans we had brought with us. They seemed to be very uncomfortable but amazed at the same time.

"All right, that's enough!" barked Zeus. The lord of the sky sat on a grey stone chair, stiff and cold. I wondered if he ever needed to see a godly chiropractor; the throne seemed very uncomfortable. Zeus aimed his attention towards me, the fury of thunderclouds behind his gaze. "You disobeyed my direct orders. How _dare_ you!"

"What?" I snapped. "Are you gonna slap me again? Come down here and do it you coward."

"Rue, stop!" pleaded Jake, gripping onto my shoulder. "You can't speak to him like that!"

"Like what?" I replied. "I'm just telling the truth."

"That's enough!" ordered Athena, who was studying the situation carefully. She had the same bright blonde hair as Annabeth, and the same piercing eyes that seemed to know all the secrets of the world. "If you disrespect Lord Zeus one more time-!"

"Save it Owl Woman. I don't care what you have to say." She was stunned, but hey, I was pissed. So what if I get burned to ashes? They _know_ what they did was wrong. I'm going to help them realize it.

"You slapped my daughter?" roared my father, leaping up from his throne.

"Oh please Hermes," snickered Poseidon, "sit back down and we'll talk this through."

"Go on Hermes, you can slug 'em!" encouraged Ares. Hermes grumpily lowered himself, fists shaking. "Darn."

"Continuing!" Zeus commanded, slamming down his master bolt. Electricity zipped through my body, making every hair on my body stand on end. I flattened my hair with my hands so I didn't look like Einstein. "You are to be punished."

"I expected as much."

"Rue please," Jake begged. I shoved him away and snapped my fingers. The wings on my shoes spurred into motion, and I raised myself to Zeus' eye level.

"I'm going to say something," I growled, then remembering I should probably change my tone. I put on a fake _I'm forever loyal to you_ edge and continued. "Step one to save your throne from getting overthrown: get the boy who's invincible on our side. That is a huge advantage, which all of you wanted to ignore to save your status. Newsflash: you won't have a status once you're down in the pits of Tartarus. Without Percy, without the demigods, you're screwed."

"Now wait just a minute!" interrupted Apollo.

"Shut it Sun Boy," I said, winking at Jake. "It's my turn. We are doing everything to help you, save you, and you gods just won't accept the help. So hear me out; divided we fall, united we stand. That's the Olympians fault: you will not trust or accept any support! And you know, division is how you almost fell last year."

Zeus was ready to murder me. Jake called from down below. "Rue, come here, please." Reluctantly I flew to him. He took hold of my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Come on Jake!" I barked, struggling to pull free. Sadly for me Jake was surprisingly strong, and he gripped me around my waist to get a better hold. I was motionless. "Gr…"

"You should really know when to shut your mouth Hermes kid," he scolded in my ear.

"Stop being so spineless Jake."

"Spineless!" scoffed my father, laughing and pointing at my friend. "Ha! That's exactly what they are, those kin of Apollo!"

Jake stepped forward, releasing me suddenly. His muscles were tensed, his hands clenched. "Now wait a second Lord Hermes, you can't go around mocking-!"

I took his hand and rested my head on his shoulder. "Don't be a hypocrite," I smirked, pulling him back. He blew out a puff of air that lifted one lock of his silky black hair but wrapped his arms around me, staying silent.

"You're right, of course," he said quietly.

Gods I really am in love with him.

Annabeth's POV

Rue and Jake looked so adorable together, and that was me talking. The Lord of the Sky still glared like he wanted them dead, so I bravely stepped forward.

"My Lord," I began, feeling fifteen plus pairs of eyes turn to me. "What I'm sure both of them are saying, is that with greater numbers comes greater chances. Although you are right as always, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have a little more comfort room, so to speak."

Percy stood behind me, watching the gods' every move. He was ready to protect me, but I didn't need it. Heck, most times I had to save that Seaweed Brain myself!

Zeus leaned his head on one hand and peered up at the ceiling, deep in thought. I scanned the architecture of it too, checking for any chips or cracks. I had painstakingly observed the carvers design that pattern, and hours of it went into the actual blueprints. I was not going to have my work looking shabby.

"She has a point," my mother supported. "Father, numbers and strategy make for a good base in any war campaign."

"Silence!" ordered Zeus. From the corner of my eye I saw Rue flinch slightly. I suppose that inside she was a bit afraid of the immortal's mighty wrath, despite her cool calm demeanor. "I will have the final decision!"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with the liar's daughter and my big mouth sister's kid," grunted Ares, fiddling with one of his numerous daggers, "but I am. Daddy-o, you've gotta admit it sounds like a pretty sweet ride; more soldiers to lose, more blood to be shed, more death, more gore, more anger, more—" Zeus stopped Ares' tirade with a mere hand held into the air.

"I believe… you are right."

Jake clamped his hand over Rue's mouth, whispering faintly into her ear. It probably went something like "shut up and gloat later," but nicer. Still, Rue's eyes shone with a proud twinkle.

"Now that is not to say I am too happy with the situation! Handle it as you wish, but I want to know of no minor issues about the transportation and training of this… mixed… group. But punishments still must be made!"

Rue definitely wanted to say something, but Jake's hand muffled her words.

"I'll take it from here," Hermes said, stepping down and shrinking in size so that he seemed to be a very tall young man. "Rue I think you know what's going to happen."

"Sure thing Pops," she sighed, bending down and untying her shoes. The golden high tops flew into the air and disappeared with a _poof!_ Next she unbuttoned her shirt and handed it over, leaving her in a slim grey tank top. "After all, the gods punish others for their own mistakes."

Hermes scowled as he snapped his fingers. I expected some magical flames to come up and burn the girl or something, but he said all normally "I take away my messenger apprentice. Let all powers there bestowed be removed."

And as simply as that, Rue was not the Messenger Extraordinaire. She was just Rue, daughter of Hermes, a normal demigod. Great.

Before any of us demigods could speak, he waved his hand and we were back at Camp Half Blood, in the middle of the commons area. After a moment of shocked silence, Jake and Rue were the first to move. They both screamed happily and twirled around in each other's arms, smiling and laughing, crying tears of joy. I could only catch snips of their conversation, like "I've missed you," "everything will be alright," and the one I loved the most "you were the only thing I could think about."

They were adorable.

"What are you thinking about Wise Girl?" whispered Percy, taking my hand and kissing me on my cheek.

"Nothing Seaweed Brain," I smiled, "and everything at the same time."

Rue's POV

Jake's back! How I just want to shout that out to the world, make everyone know sun boy had returned! Jake's back Jake's back Jake's back!

"Happy Rue?" snickered Clarisse the very next day as I cheerfully bounced past her cabin.

"Happy? Now why on Earth would I be happy?" I laughed back, heading towards the dining hall. Yes Jake was back… but I wasn't a Messenger anymore. It…it hurt, knowing I had disappointed the man I wanted to impress the most, who had given me a purpose.

But Jake was back, and that was all that mattered.

"Watch where you're going!" Shin shouted playfully as I bumped into him. He winked at me as I glanced back. "Stupid Hermes kid."

I snickered; I was sort of glad Shin and I had a moreover shaky neutral relationship. I almost didn't want to kill him every second. Almost.

"Looking for me?" Jake asked as I passed his cabin, lost in thought. I turned my head around.

"Psh, no," I grinned. "Why would I be searching for a sun boy?"

"Because I'm amazing." Jake pushed off from the doorframe he had been leaning on and strutted over, stretching one arm around my back to slide his hand into one of my front pockets. "And I'm pretty sure that's a great reason."

We continued walking, the late afternoon sun starting to dip lower to greet the horizon. We meandered down to the lake shore, taking off our socks and shoe to feel the warm sand graze against our feet.

"You know," Jake began, staring ahead at the sun high in the sky, "I've always been thrown into the lake by my friends before, but I've never had the chance to do the throwing, you know?"

My eyes grew wide. "Jake," I warned, "don't you dare." I tried to push him away. Jake's arms yanked me up, my legs flailing in the air wildly. "Jake!" I screeched, tugging at his hands, attempting to pry his fingers from me. His legs splashed into the surf as he threw me into the water, diving after me and plowing me under the surface. Bubbles of air escaped my mouth.

We both emerged laughing with water dripping down our facing, falling from our hair and clothes like waterfalls. His fingers entwined with mine, and an idiotic grin split across my face.

"Rue," Jake said softly, shoving me down. I pulled him down with me as we splashed around. Finally, panting and exhausted, we crawled back to the shore, plopping down on the sand contentedly. Jake rolled over and placed his face real close, our foreheads seeming to melt into one and the tips of our noses touching. "Rue," he murmured again, his breath hot against my skin.

I kept my eyes closed. Kiss me. "Yeah?" I whispered.

"I want to ask you something."

"Mm?"

Jake didn't respond. After a few silent moments I opened my eyes. He was sitting patiently, legs crossed, with a rose in his hands. I raised one eyebrow. "Yeah?" I said again.

He took the flower and carefully placed it in my hands, just so the thorns would poke me. I stared at it; where did he get it? I sniffed it, the sweet scent filling my senses.

"For me?" Jake nodded. I tapped his knee. "Aren't ya going to talk to me or am I going to have to carry on this conversation?"

Jake shook his head and gestured towards the rose. I inspected it, cautiously brushing the red and white tipped petals. I spun it around to view the back. Drawn on the exterior petals were letters, just two, both written meticulously with a fine tip pen: W I.

"W, I?" I questioned. Jake nodded before fishing out a note from his wet pocket. Sheepishly he smiled, his cheeks blushing, and flattening out the damp paper. It was hard to read with the ink slightly smudged, and some of the words were gone completely, but I understood what it said.

**Trust me, its not as crazy as it seems. I refuse to talk to you until you get ALL the letters, so don****'****t try to persuade me Rue.**

"So I can't persuade ya huh?"

Jake shook his head, sending water droplets flying through the air like glittering jewels. "Can I try?" He shrugged. "Okay," I reclined back, thinking. "What if I promised to kiss you if you said one word to me?"

I could tell Jake was desperately wanting to say something; his hands were clenching and sifting the sand, trying to get his mind off of my offer. "Just one single word," I said slowly, leaning over and pressing my head against his shoulder. My face nuzzled against his neck, and he gave one long sigh. "One word and I'll kiss you… uninterrupted… promise…"

Jake picked me up and gently deposited me down before starting to sprint off. I laughed as he ran.

Here I was, alone by the lake, with a rose by my side, staring after a boy who was running away with my heart in his hands.

**RUE (towards Jake): Talk to me! I'm having a conversation with myself Jake! Do you know how depressing that is?**

**Jake takes a roll of duct tape from his pocket and places a piece on his mouth.**

**RUE *crossing her arms and glaring***

**SATYRSUNITE: thanks for reading! I'll post soon! Love you guys, keep reading and writing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, here it is! Savor these last chapters *hint hint***

Jake's POV

Over the course of the next few days, I had delivered to Rue a few more trinkets with letters written on them. One day it was two L's made from bent licorice sticks; another it was three scrabble letters O U Y. Rue was starting to make an adorable glaring face at me whenever I walked by, but hey, I had a good reason not to talk to her.

I just hope she would say yes.

In my room, on my little bed table, I had a few more things for her: an M&M, part of a crossword puzzle that only had one line, and a bouquet of flowers. I still needed a few more things.

I set out to find Rue, the flowers in my hand. She wasn't at the Hermes cabin, or at the dining pavilion, so I stopped by the Ares cabin to ask Clarisse, even if it was a little tentatively.

I stepped over barbed wire fences and leapt over trenches dug around the cabin, cringing when I reached the doorstep and a stuffed boar head was staring at me.

Before I could open the door, Clarisse swung it open. "What do you want sunny boy?"

"Was just looking for Rue," I replied. "Have you seen her?"

"Nope." She enunciated the 'p' with a pop of her lips. I scowled.

"Fine. I'll just leave these on her bunk."

As I walked away I fell into a ditch. Great job Jake, fan-freaking-tastic.

Rue's POV

Okay, Jake was pissing me off. I had sixteen letters that had come off of an assortment of gifts from him: W I LL _ O Y U _ GO OUT _ THWI.

And he still wouldn't talk to me. I had no idea what he was trying to do here.

"Hey Rue," Clarisse called, jogging up to me. I turned around, shielding my eyes from the bright afternoon sun.

"Sup," I greeted. "Whatcha want?"

"How's this sound? Hermes and Ares alliance with the Demeter, Nyx, and Hecate cabin. We crush all others tonight at the Capture the Flag battle."

"Capture the Flag is tonight? Hm, totally forgot." The two of us walked a little more in silence; I could feel Clarisse's eyes studying me. Finally she groaned.

"Am I gonna have to be a therapist or something for you? I ain't very good with punks."

I sighed. "Nothing is wrong Clarisse. I'll just go tell the others about the game tonight, ok?"

"Rue. I'm gonna beat the crap outta ya unless you tell me. You're one of my best fighters, can't have your mind somewhere else while we're in battle."

"I'm fine," I snapped angrily.

"I warned ya." Clarisse put a hand on my shoulder and slugged my shoulder. I pushed her away.

"Knock it off!"

"Just let me be Dr. Madness expert."

"I'm not mad so leave me alone!" I wanted to punch her so bad my fists were shaking. "Gods!" I was freaking pissed about the stupid Messenger thing; not that I would admit it to anyone. Gods, Hermes needed me. I first became his apprentice because he was so overloaded with messages that he needed help. Now he's gonna be screwed. I stomped away from the Ares daughter, ready for tonight.

(Later, still Rue's POV)

I had suited up for Capture the Flag, my armor light, my sword in my hand. Connor and Travis were warming up by smacking a few Apollo campers in the back of their heads and running off before they could be caught. I chuckled as Jake attempted to chase after the pair.

"Campers!" Chiron roared over the noise of clinking metal and teenager gibberish. "Please go to your specified locations! The battle will begin at the sound of the conch! I will serve as referee and battlefield medic."

My team stalked off to a cluster of rocks we named Zeus' Fist. Clarisse then put the Hecate group to work, making ditches and invisible blockades around our blood red flag. I sharpened my sword and waited for orders.

"Alright," Clarisse barked, "I want Connor, Travis, and Rue to be the main offense team. I want five Ares cabin to go with them, help them barge up to the enemy's flag, got it?" A few people grumbled a reply. "Majority of the Hecate and two Ares must stay and guard the flag. Then I want half the remaining crowd to be border patrol, the other half to create chaos in the enemy's territory."

"What about yourself?" I chirped.

"I'm gonna help plow through their defenses." She said this matter-of-factly, so I didn't want to object or anything. Besides, having Clarisse fighting beside you was basically like having a SWAT team as your personal bodyguards. You were gonna be totally protected.

The conch sounded faintly, and immediately my team started sprinting through the forest. As we approached the territory lines, we all bellowed out and immediately started cutting down any opposition that stood in our way. I saw Shin in the midst of it, but before I could start fighting him, Clarisse whapped his head with the shaft of her electric spear and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Aw, poor guy. He never stood a chance.

I charged through Apollo campers, not once seeing Jake. Hm.

Clarisse whistled to me as I parried one Athena kid's slash. I quickly glanced over, noticing the pathway to the flag. I left the duel and sprinted over, taking hold of the wooden beam and starting to sprint off. Annabeth was screaming to stop me, Percy was chasing after, summoning his water powers to try and block me at the river, but I was too quick. The border… so close, there it was!

One hundred meters… seventy five… fifty, thirty…

Then time seemed to stop. Everyone froze mid swing, mid snarl. I whirled around, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Hello Rue," greeted Hermes, leaning on his caduceus. The two snakes George and Martha were writhing around it. Martha seemed to be chiding her friend about something, probably whatever was inside of him that was making him swell up to the size of a tennis ball.

"Hermes?" I asked, taking a step back. "What did you do to the game?"

He stared at me, astonished. "That's what you're worried about? The stupid Capture the Flag game?"

"Uh yeah," I said. "I'm about to win."

"Not unless your boyfriend beats you to it." He pointed behind me. I followed the direction of his finger until I saw Jake, about the same distance from the border as I was. He was gripping our flag tightly, eyeing his close victory. Then I noticed something: he was moving. I'm not talking about lightning speed or anything, more like he seemed to be moving at less than a snail's pace.

"He's not my boyfriend," I blushed. "He's just a good friend."

"With benefits," smirked my father. I clenched my fists.

"What do you want? At this rate sun boy's gonna cross the line before I can even take a step."

Hermes sighed and started to fidget, shifting his weight from foot to foot and wiping his blonde hair from his face. "'Sun Boy', that'll get Apollo all fired up. Anyway, I was just wondering…" I leaned in, raising an eyebrow like _Go on, you're wasting my time as it is._ "…if you would come back to being my Messenger."

My mouth dropped open, the game completely forgotten. "Y-You mean it?" I stammered before snapping out of it. "Wait… why?"

"Because… I'm sort of… overwhelmed, with messages. And some of the minor gods and goddesses don't like my attitude towards them when I'm having a bad day, and," he paused to stare into my hard cold eyes, "I just need you back."

"I'll make a deal with you," I swaggered, feeling pretty cool right now. "I'll come back only if I get two more vacation days and a twenty drachma pay raise."

"You never got paid."

I smiled. "I know." Hermes checked his watch. Even when time was slowed down it still moved by too quickly.

"One more vacation day and a fifteen drachma pay raise," he countered.

I nodded. "Deal."

Hermes brightened up, standing upright and looking around, trying to maintain his dignity and poise. "Well then… I guess you can have the next two days off then its back to work."

"Sure thing Daddy-o, sure thing." He glared at me before snapping his fingers. In a flash he had disappeared, and everyone started moving at normal pace. Then I remembered: the game was still on. I pushed off of the ground and growled, running as fast as I could, my muscles stretching and contracting as I sprinted.

Jake and I locked gazes; who would win?

Twenty five, fifteen, five… I literally dove into the border. Immediately, after we both crossed, the conch resounded through the trees. Everyone came screaming up to us, yelling out questions. _Who won? I bet us Ares kids did! No, shut up you ignoramus! Apollo obviously kicked your butt!_ And so on and so forth.

I stared at my flag, as if that would change it. Suddenly, both grey and red flags began to shimmer bright white. I winced as the sight burned my eyes, and looked away. Jake turned his head from my direction; had he been staring at me?

I glanced back up, my breath catching in my throat as the white light died. My flag had the caduceus of Hermes emblazoned in the middle by gold and copper thread, while the rest of the banner had turned a light brilliant brown. I peered at Jake's. It was deep yellow, the color of Apollo.

"It's a tie?" cried Annabeth. "That has never happened!"

"I guess this is the first," I snickered, handing the banner towards Travis. He took it with one hand. "Go ahead and flaunt."

Immediately Travis started to howl and jump around, swinging the flag above his head. Jake handed his to Will, and he started to hop around as well, yelling out victory.

Soon everyone had filed out, all except me and Jake. I cleared my throat nervously. How was I gonna tell him about Hermes' decision? Gah… "He asked you to come back huh?" whispered my friend, fiddling with his breastplate straps. I undid mine.

"How'd you know?"

"I just figured," Jake continued, dropping the armor to the grassy forest floor below. "His fastest child helps him deliver messages. Minus that factor, and he'll be swamped with stuff to do. Makes sense he'll get too stressed and ask for you back." He kicked a rock moodily. "Just wish I had more time."

"For what?" I questioned. I felt terrible; I hadn't realized I would be leaving him behind. Then it hit me. "You're talking to me again!"

"Yeah," chuckled Jake sadly. "But not for long. When are you leaving?"

"Two days."

Jake let out a deep breath, shaking his head. "Gods, that short?" He threw down his bow in a sudden fit of anger, taking a few steps back and turning away from me. His hands found their way to the back of his head.

"Jake," I pleaded, taking a step forward. "Jake please, don't do this. I-I…"

"You just don't get it Rue!" He twirled around to face me, bumping chests, fury flashing in his usually calm sky eyes. "You don't know what I was feeling! What I _was_ feeling! Now that you're leaving for gods know how long, it will ruin everything!"

I reached one hand out to Jake, as if that would comfort him. Jake held up a closed hand before opening it. Lying perfectly on his palm was a tiny sunflower, and written in the center was two letters: M E. "How can you be so stupid Rue?"

"Me? Stupid? You're the one who just exploded!" Jake crushed the delicate flower in his hand. It dropped into the mud, ruining its perfect colors. "Jake, you idiot! Why in Hades would you just—" Jake's hand came up out of nowhere and smacked me across the face. I staggered back, clutching my stinging cheek. "Jake…" That hurt worse than the Hydra poison, more painful than when Zeus slapped me himself.

Jake's hands went to his mouth, his eyes wide open in shock. "Rue I am so, so sorry I didn't mean to—" I shoved him away as he tried to wrap me in a hug. "Rue, please!"  
>"I hate you!" I shrieked. "I hate you I hate you I hate you! This was never going to work, you knew it, I knew it… maybe you would be better off with Ate!" Tears were in my eyes, a few spilling forth onto my cheeks.<p>

"Rue I didn't mean to—!" I could see all of the anguish in his eyes. Jake knew he would never ever do something like that voluntarily. I mean, I did the same thing once to Connor who wouldn't shut up… Jake was falling apart in front of me… But still right?

"I hate you Jake Wilder! Why I fell in love with you I'll never know!"

Jake's POV

I stomped my foot in my own stupidity and my own frustration. I just slapped the girl I loved and now… now she wasn't listening to me!

"Will you listen to me for one freaking second? I need to explain!"

She started to hurry away, but I raced to catch and hold her back. She thrashed around in my arms, sobbing. I had made her cry… what kind of person am I?

"I hate you!" she screeched. Those words stabbed me like knives.

"Rue, please stop!"

"I hate you! Get away from me you monster!"

"Rue, I'm so sorry!" Something salty ran onto my lips. A tear… I was crying too. As I should be; I'm not going to lose her like this! "Please, I was just mad, Rue, come on, punch me, hit me, anything!"

"Let go of me!" she demanded, stepping on my feet, slamming back her head, attempting to get out of my grasp.

"Rue, stop it! I love you, so just give me one minute!"

She froze. "L-love me?"

"Yeah Rue, I love you a whole lot. So can you please, listen to me for one moment?" I put my mouth close to her ear and whispered very, very softly. "Please?"

"You've got one minute. Go."

I took a deep breath before starting. "Rue, I didn't mean to slap you. You just weren't being quiet so I couldn't talk to you and… I'm so, so sorry. I love you, and you can hit me kick me do anything just to make us even! I don't want you to go, okay? I'm afraid I'll never see you again. There, I said it. I'm afraid for you."

One small fist came out of nowhere and hit me square on my cheek. I fell back onto the ground, groaning. Peering up with watery eyes, Rue stared down at me with a small smile. "Even?" she asked.

"Even," I agreed.

Rue felt better considerably, but I knew it would be a long while before she would trust me again. We both knew I screwed up, big time, and payback can't solve it completely. I got up and hugged her, and then she turned around and kicked me in between my legs. I yelped and fell to the ground, my voice growing super high.

"Now it's all good," she said firmly. She bent down to me, gripping my chin a bit more rough than I would have liked. "Huh sun boy?"

"Yes," I squeaked, rolling around in agony.

Rue waited for me to calm down, leaning against a tree trunk and wiping away the dampness on her cheeks. I managed to stand up a little later, embracing her. I cannot believe I was just beat up by the coolest girl in the world… sweet!

**SATYRSUNITE (while watching Jake and Rue hold hands and talk): well, review people!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! Savor this one guys, trust me!**

Rue's POV

Oh yeah, me and sun boy, totally even. After all, I did hit him in a rather uncomfortable place… he deserved it. Jake and I strolled in the woods after that, his fingers entwining in mine. We passed a few nymphs, and they giggled at us before running off. Some even sprinkled a few flower petals over our heads before leaving, making a colorful rain sprinkle down over our heads.

"I love you," Jake kept saying quietly, at different random moments. I smiled; who knew that one phrase could make me so happy?

"Sun boy…" I squeaked, twirling a curl of my hair with my finger, "where are we going?"

"Hm… I don't know, just as long as its with you I'm happy." Oh he was good. "Rue I love you."

"Are you going to keep saying that? You sound like a broken record."

"But I love you." He embraced me, wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his head in my hair. "Mm, you smell good."

"Hey, you didn't taste me this time," I laughed. Jake looked around furtively. I spun to face him. "What are you doing now Jake?"

"Making sure nothing will interrupt me." Then he leaned forward, pulling me close. His eyes closed, and I could feel his hot minty breath mix with mine. My eyes fluttered shut. Should I pull out of this? What if I'm not a good kisser, or what if… gasp… my breath stinks? _Nothing_ is less attractive than disgusting breath. Jake's soft warm lips pressed lightly against mine, so soft they seemed to pass like a whisper. I brushed my hands through his silky black hair; he gave a small moan of pleasure before kissing me again.

So worth the wait. So worth it.

"Ugh Jake? Is that you? Gods did we win I just woke up on the—" Shin stopped dead in his tracks as he stumbled over, rubbing his head. "Aw man do I really have to watch you make out with a piece of Hermes scum? Go wash out your mouth!"

"Go away," Jake growled, kissing me again and making me grin. "Don't ruin this for me."

Shin walked away, disgusted. I smiled, kissing him again, letting his sweet lips brush against mine so gently, they left me wanting more.

Jake's POV

Best. Night. Ever. Hands down, best time of my life, kissing Rue. Even though Shin sort of ruined the moment, I still enjoyed it. Rue had tasted like peach Chap Stick… interesting yet yummy.

"So you figure out the letters yet?" I asked her, walking with one hand on her petite waist as we headed back to camp.

Rue flashed her brilliant grin. "I think so."

"What'd they say?"

She had all the letters written on her left arm, so she held it up to read it. "'WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?'" I plucked a honeysuckle from a bush we were passing and handed it to her.

"So, will ya?" I sounded so desperate… but I don't care; it's worth it if I get Rue.

"Mm, I think so." She pinched the base of the flower and pulled out the filaments, sucking up the single drop of sweet honey that threatened to fall to the ground. "On one condition."

"Anything!" Wow... I am really desperate.

She smiled and took hold of my hand. "You have to IM me when I'm gone."

"Oh. I was gonna do that anyway." We walked out of the forest, heading into a deserted commons area. "Where is everyone?"

Rue glanced around furtively. "Don't know. Maybe at the campfire?"

"Maybe. Let's go." We stalked around the camp with silent steps, finding no one on our way to the bon fire. Finally we arrived at the Greek amphitheatre. The fire was roaring high into the night sky, and campers were cheering and goofing off in the stands.

"Guess I'll see you later," Rue said, taking a step back.

"Yeah," I said, "love you."

She snickered. "Maybe I love you. Maybe." I couldn't help but smile. As she climbed up the stone steps, I admired her before joining my own siblings on the lower tier. Will Solace winked at me as he sang in front of fire, and even Shin clapped me on the back a little enthusiastically.

"You ask her?" Anne whispered to me as she scooted to my side.

"Maybe," I replied, wrapping one arm around my sister's small shoulders. "You know, not every relationship has to happen within fifteen minutes." She blushed; her relationship with Leo had happened literally overnight. I couldn't hear whatever Anne said next; Will had everyone singing the demigod version of Koom-bye-yah.

_Koom-bye-yah my Zeus, koom-bye-yah_.

"And now," Will continued as the noise died down, "I think Jake wants to give everyone a little song!"

My eyes widened. "No I don't!" I shouted, but Grant and Shin were already shoving me forward. "Stop it guys! Quit it! I'm not going to do it!"

Will patted my back before rushing to sit down. Then it was just me standing in front of the eighty other campers… petrified by fear. Of course now everyone was silent. "Start singing Jake!" someone yelled. Shin pressed the play button on our little boom box, a CD spinning inside that was full of sing along instrumental versions of songs. Instantly I recognized the chords, and my eyes fluttered to one person in the crowd: my girlfriend. I feel so cool saying that.

I recognized the chords… the lyrics started to float through my head. Well, I wouldn't have any regrets if I did this… And Rue was giving me a wave of encouragement…

"'_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside.'"_

Wow, that was actually… decent.

"'_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight.'"_

Chorus… wait, and people are starting to… dance? This isn't going so bad… enjoy it Jake. Voice I order you not to crack.

"'_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay Oh Ay Ohhh_

_Here's how we do:_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be._

_Forever will be_

_You and me.'"_

Rue's POV

My boyfriend, wow that was amazing to think, was actually singing, singing! What is this madness? And a plus, Jake was good, like, fantastically amazing good! Connor reached out for my hand and we started to dance like idiots. The Hermes cabin isn't known for their dance moves; when all of us started moving our feet we looked more like we were having seizures than dancing.

By the time Jake came to the chorus again, every one was up and jiving. Travis started doing the funky chicken, Leo started the shopping cart, and even Chiron was performing an awkward version of the Macarena.

"Encore!" I screamed once Jake had finished. "Encore!" The whole Hermes cabin started to root and holler, but Jake just shook his head and headed back to his family, face bright red.

"Wow he was pretty good," Travis and Connor chuckled as we all sat back in our seats.

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed. "My boyfriend was amazing!" Then I clamped a hand over my mouth. I had said too much.

Travis and Connor's heads whipped over to me, and their mouths drew up into little smirks. "Boyfriend huh?" Travis said, slowly rising to his feet.

"Travis, don't, please!" I pleaded. His brother rose with him and they both cupped their hands around their mouths. I buried my face in my hands.

"Rue has a boyfriend!" they shouted as loud as they could. "Rue has a boyfriend!"

The Aphrodite cabin was buzzing. "Who is it?" one of them yelled.

"Jake!"

I could feel my face growing hot underneath my hands. Why did they have to shout that out? Gods I'm so embarrassed. "Her? Jake, you choose her? Gods just look at her! She's too embarrassed to even look at you!" Drew cajoled from my right. My head snapped up, embarrassment replaced by fury.

"What did you just say?" I growled, standing up slowly.

"I'm saying Jake deserves better than," the daughter of Aphrodite looked me up and down, "this."

"That's it. Come here you little witch!" I charged over to the head counselor, slamming into her with all my might. We rolled down a few tiers before I managed to get on top of her, punching her face with one fist. She shrieked and clawed at me with her long vicious nails.

"Get off of me you psycho!" she cried.

"Take your smart aleck comments somewhere else then you hooker!" I retorted, trying to yank out her fake hair extensions before getting pulled off of the girl.

"Rue, stop it!" Jake demanded, throwing me back. I lunged at her again yet he held on tight, dragging me a few good feet away. "Hey, hey, quit it!"

"Let me at her!" I hissed, futilely attempting to rip Jake's arms from me. A few other campers were keeping back Drew. "She's weak, a spineless coward! I'll crush her!"

Clarisse came up, yanking me close by my shirt collars. "She's not worth it," she told me fiercely. "Get away from here. She's not worth the fight." Jake spun me around so I was facing him.

"Rue listen to her. She has a point." I rolled my eyes. "Rue." Jake gripped my arms firmly. "Please. I don't want to see you fight, or her get hurt. You'll kill her."

"She deserves it!" I yelled.

"Yeah, she very well does," my boyfriend continued, smiling. "But be the better person." I relaxed, knowing he was right. "Hey Rue?" I peered up. "I love you."

I grinned, letting his sweet lips press against mine gently. Mm… he smelled like sunshine and cold wind… delicious. "I love you too." He wrapped one arm around my waist and we sauntered off, leaving the chaotic scene behind.

Jake's POV

Rue's last days at camp we were inseparable. Now I was accompanying her to the edge of the border along with a few other people: Clarisse, Anne, Charlie, and Aaron.

My girl was dressed in her running gear: shorts, Messenger shirt, Ace bandages along her shins, and her winged shoes. A red track bag hung off her shoulders by black strings.

"Be careful out there," Clarisse said. "You still may be a punk and all, but you're pretty chill."

"Thanks Clarisse. Tell Chris I said bye."

"Will do runt, will do." With a final half hearted punch to Rue's shoulder, Clarisse trotted off with Anne, who also had said her good bye. Rue hugged Charlie and Aaron.

"I'll miss you guys," she said to them. "And I'll give your people your blueprints Aaron."

"Thanks Rue. You know, you might turn out to be one cool sister," Aaron twirled on his heel and marched back to camp.

"Make sure you treat Carter well Charlie or I'll be on your case like a fat man on pizza." Charlie blushed but nodded, leaving. Then it was just me and her. I wrapped her in my arms.

"I don't want you to go," I began, tears stinging my eyes.

"You'll IM me. I'll be back before you know it." She wiped a stray tear from her chin. "Stop this. You're making me cry."

"I always do screw up with you."

"And I love you all the more because of it."

I leaned down to my girl and kissed her sweet candy lips, putting a hand on the back of her head, forcing the touch to last just a bit longer.

"Goodbye Jake," she sighed, taking a few steps back. "I love you, I'll think about you every minute."

"I love you too. Now run off Messenger Girl. And don't go eloping with some other guy while you're away."

"If I do they won't be as hot as you." I raised my eyebrows and gave a small chuckle. Rue took off at a sprint, leaving me alone in the woods, watching the distance between us lengthen. A mile and a half away, she turned back, small as an ant, and jumped up and down, waving her arms at me. I waved back, probably looking like an idiot, but I didn't care. Even after Rue was well out of sight, I stayed exactly where I was, hoping she would turn back and come running into my arms. But she didn't, and I was left waiting, alone. When the sun was so low that it kissed the horizon, I whispered so quietly I was sure no one but me had heard.

"I love you dear. Forever."

**And so ends the dramatic tale of our hero and heroine… for now. Told you to savor this one ha ha! I might write a sequel, not too sure. Thank you to all my awesome readers, especially Diamondsgirl101 and Percylover008 for their devoted reviews! Thanks again, and love all of you guys!**

** Your community satyr worshipper,**

** SatyrsUnite!**


End file.
